Always Expect the Unexpected
by Koinaka
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did not expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him. HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *jumps on the crossover bandwagon* Every author deserves _one_ completely indulgent fanfic. This is mine. I have read, over the past week, numerous Twilight/HP crossovers. I enjoy both worlds, and have written fanfics in both worlds, but i have never written on that took _place_ in both worlds. Also, the vast majority of hp/twilight crossovers cast Harry as the main character. There is nothing wrong with this, as he _is_ the main character. I just thought it would be interesting to throw another one of our favorite boys into the muggle world, so I've decided to throw Draco there. This is also my take on the veela!Draco plot line, although there isn't going to be any pesky mates to be found here.

As for pairings, not sure. I have no idea. I am up for suggestions, though I would prefer it to be slash as slash fits the scenario I've created better than het. Anyway -- please read and respond! Also, I should be posting the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Walking Shadow either tonight or tomorrow!

* * *

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world.

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter One  
In which Narcissa Malfoy's secret is uncovered

There are not many people in the wizarding world that would guess that Draco Lucius Malfoy was anything other than a pureblooded wizard. After all, he could trace back his lineage on either side of his family for some fifteen odd generations. That being said, somewhere along the line, it was quite obvious that a secret or two must have been kept. Otherwise, his current predicament would not have been possible.

It had all started on the morning of June 4th, the day before Draco turned sixteen. The day before Draco was to be marked. His mother had pulled him from Hogwarts for the week. They weren't to learn any new material that week as the professors had devoted the week entirely to reviewing for the O.W.L.S, and Dracro had been prepared for those for ages. Besides, it wasn't unusual for this to occur as those with magical creature blood came into their inheritance at sixteen. Of course, _he_ didn't think he had nothing to worry about, his blood was nothing but pure. No, he simply used the excuse, as most students did, to spend a few days enjoying the comforts of home, and to be marked without the old man suspecting, of course. His father was away from the manor - when _wasn't_ he away from the manor? - and his mother was hovering irritatingly, asking him one inane question after another. Well, perhaps, in retrospect, there weren't so inane, but still...

_How do you feel, Draco? _Fine, Mother.

_Are you quite certain? You're awfully pale. Perhaps I should fire-call a Healer? _I'm fine, Mother. No need to worry so.

_Shall I send for Severus, dear? You know, there's no one forcing you to be marked tomorrow, Draco. You could put it off until your seventeen, and that's a whole year away. A lot can happen in a year, my little dragon. _I _want_ to be marked. It's an honor, a privilege. It's my duty, as a Malfoy, to serve him.

He'd fallen asleep quite early that night, a mixture of anticipation and dread coiled in his belly. The anticipation he understood, the dread he did not. Tomorrow he would be sixteen. Tomorrow he would finally begin serving the Dark Lord, finally begin what he had been trained to do since he was practically a child. He was honored by the Dark Lord's offer. It was a sharp, all-consuming pain had awoken him at midnight, the moment he turned sixteen, and not his mother kissing him, and feeding him his birthday cupcake before he'd ever left his bed like when he had been but a boy. At first, he didn't think he could bear it. It felt as if his entire body was being rearranged. He remembered, only slightly, begging his mother, who had slipped out of the shadows as if she'd been waiting for this very moment, to kill him, to put him out of his misery before the darkness pulled him under.

She was waiting for him, sitting next to his bedside when he next awoke.

"_I'm part Veela,_" she had told him upon his awakening. _"I never told anyone - not even your father. Until now."_

Draco had blinked, sleep still creeping on the edge of his mind, making everything seem hazy and disorientated, but after he'd blinked several times, he noticed how much clearer everything was. Everything was so bright, so _vivid_ now.

Narcissa had taken a deep breath, and continued in a shaky voice. "_And, it seems you are too, Draco. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I wasn't certain if you would be affected. Male veela are quite rare, I'm sure you know that." _

Silence followed his mother's whispered confession.

Draco's heart was racing and he felt a bit sick. All of his life he had been raised to believe that the only people worth anything were purebloods. Magical Creatures had their uses, of course, so they weren't entirely without merit, but they were just that... _creatures_. To taint your family line with the blood of a subhuman was tantamount to being a blood traitor. Worse, in fact, if some were to be believed, than even marrying a half-blood or a mudblood. Those were at least _human_, but he... he was nothing more than a half-breed, part-veela, part-wizard. Useless, pathetic, _weak_, his inner voice supplied derisively. An inner voice that sounded remarkably - or perhaps not so remarkably - like his father. A voice that continued to spew its verbal abuse as Draco pretended to listen to his mother lay out plans for their subsequent escape and departure. His mind somehow glossing over the _why_'s.

"Oh, Draco," she said, her voice heavy. "Please say something, _anything_."

But Draco did not speak, he did not trust himself to do so right then. His body was still heavy with the pain of coming into his inheritance, and his chest constricted painfully at the thought of what lie in his immediate future.

For several minutes, mother and son sat in silence, before Draco finally spoke.

"Where is Father?" his voice was different than before, musical, enchanting even. He gasped at the sound of something so foreign coming from his mouth.

If it were possible, his mother's expression became more pained. "He's away, dear, business you know. The Ministry has been quite overcome since Dumbledore was dismissed from Hogwarts. We didn't think you would wake for some time now. He would be here, if he could, darling."

It was a lie, both of them knew, but there was no sense in stating the obvious. Instead, they took what little comfort could be garnered from it. The comfort was very little indeed for Draco. He was not a foolish boy, he knew what his father was doing. _Business_ tended to be code word for _Death Eater business_. And also, Draco knew that he was more burden now that anything else. A filthy half-breed not fit to hold the title of Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. There was nothing more important to a Malfoy than his family, and by his absence, Draco knew that no longer contained him, even if it was never overtly said. Perhaps Draco was worrying for naught, and the Dark Lord would still allow him to be marked.

"Why must we leave, Mother? Is it truly necessary? Surely the Dark Lord can overlook my blood status! Uncle Sev is a half-blood, after all, and he's still a loyal Death Eater. I don't understand why we're running away," Draco said, his eyes focusing on the intricate pattern on his bedding. It was odd that everything felt different now. Perhaps it was _he_ that was different.

A look of absolute fear flitted across Narcissa Malfoy's beautiful face before it disappeared, replaced by what nearly - _nearly - _passed as a smile. "We are leaving, Draco. I'm afraid it isn't prudent for us to remain now that your status is known. Surely, you are aware of the legislation being passed at this very moment restricting the movements of those with creature blood, we must go before we _cannot_," her voice sounded very tired, more tired than Draco had ever heard it.

_What aren't you telling me? _Draco wanted to ask desperately. Instead, he sighed. "Am I to assume that the Dark Lord is aware of my new status?"

There was a slight hesitation on his mother's part, but eventually, she nodded. "Yes, he knows," she murmured, sadness etched in every part of her being, as if those three words had confirmed what neither could verbalize. "I tried to dissuade your father from telling him... tried to get him to see reason, but I'm afraid your father is too entrenched with the Dark Lord now. It has clouded his judgment."

And it had. It was the proof that Lucius Malfoy had once again chosen the Dark Lord over his family. Not that it had ever been a question - truly. No one was more aware than Draco that the Dark Lord would always come first in Lucius's life despite all proclamations to the contrary. Oh no, his father was every bit as zealous in his affections for the Dark Lord as one Bellatrix Lestrange, his aunt - in blood alone. Draco hadn't known her growing up and the bit he'd seen of her since her escape from Azkaban made him supremely grateful for that little fact.

"Am I still to be marked?" Draco said, his brow furrowed with confusion,

Narcissa blanched. "Draco, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I have stood by and allowed your father to dictate to me the manner with which to raise you. I have allowed him to teach you spells no child should know, but _this_ I will not allow. You will not be given to the Dark Lord - _now or ever!_ The Dark Lord is _very _interested in you, more so than he should be, more so than I deem appropriate, _this_ is why we must flee."

"Given?" Draco repeated, his brow furrowed with confusion. Whatever did she mean by _given_? And why would the Dark Lord be interested in his inheritance? What could the Dark Lord stand to gain from Draco being part-veela though? Perhaps if he was a full veela, that would be beneficial, yes. Draco knew about veela, of course. Not because he was one, no, but because they had studied them fairly in-depth in school. While veela weren't especially dark, they were - in their alternative form - ferocious fighters, magically impenetrable for the most part. But Draco wasn't a full veela at all. In fact, if his speculations were correct - and again, he had no reason to doubt that they were - he was, at _most_, only a quarter veela himself, and a male veela at that. The female veela tended to be the more aggressive of the two genders, much more dominating than the male veela. Male veela, on the other hand, from what Draco remembered, tended to be generally submissive, not weak, as such, but certainly not built for battle. The veela race, on the whole, had grown quite small. Of course, it helped that both female and males could carry and bear children, but still their numbers were dwindling.

Oh. _Oh_. Draco gasped and turned horror-filled eyes toward his mother, a panicking feeling beginning to swell in his chest and his breathing becoming more rapid as his brain finally began to synthesize all of the information together. "No," he breathed. "He can't have... _No_. He's my _father!_" He finally finished his thought though he wished he hadn't.

Mother and son shared a look, and Draco nearly became undone. He let out a strangled breath. So, now he knew. His father had... _promised_ him to the Dark Lord! Draco knew about the Dark Lord's proclivities, of course. There were few Death Eaters who were unaware as the Dark Lord had a tendency to prey upon muggle boys as a general rule. So opposed to the female gender was he that he had disregarded the need for an heir to pass on the Slytherin line - what was _left _of it, at any rate. Male pregnancies were possible, of course, but there was a litany of potions needed for the conception, as well as one ingredient he was certain the Dark Lord could never obtain, the love of the bearer. And not a manufactured love, but a _true_ love. Then there was the actual pregnancy. The entirety of which was sustained on magic alone, so suffice it to say that there were few males indeed strong enough to do so. It was, all around, an extremely delicate procedure and rarely done for that exact reason. _But_ if the Dark Lord had access to a male veela... he could very easily obtain an heir. There were no stipulations of true love, no one true mate or any of that other rot like the fairy tales told to young girls suggested. No, it was just like with human - witch or no - females.

Bile rose in Draco's throat and threatened to expel the meager contents of his stomach. Not even a week before, scarcely even _days_ before, Draco had wanted to join the Death Eaters more than anything else in the world. He couldn't even imagine a future in which he was not one. But now, _now_, there was no way he could join the Dark Lord. Not as a Death Eater, at any rate, and he was certainly not joining him in any _other _capacity. No, that certainly wouldn't do. The idea of that... foul inhuman _monster_ touching him was nauseating.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he barely registered that he was beginning to hyperventilate. His mother began speaking to him in low, soothing tones, her fingers running through his hair as she had done many times before, albeit it had been quite some time. It was only then he noticed that his hair was a bit longer, perhaps reaching his shoulders and was now a silvery-blonde color as opposed to the white-blonde he once was.

Finally, his breathing became more calmed, but now the exhaustion seemed overwhelming, almost crushing him.

"Father... he doesn't know we're leaving, does he?" whispered Draco, casting a fearful look around him.

"No," answered his mother, just as softly, "but we'll be gone long before he realizes. He doesn't think you'll wake for several days yet, and even then so, the Dark Lord won't do anything until after the end of term. He knows you must return to Hogwarts for your O.W.L.S lest suspicion arise."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief before allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

"I will make you safe!" Narcissa Malfoy nee Black whispered furiously as sleep claimed Draco once again. "Even if it means giving up _everything_, I will see you safe."

When Draco woke up, he was in a room that was not so unfamiliar to him, his room in his godfather's quarters at Hogwarts, and it was apparent he was not alone, as hushed voices could be heard in the next room, his mother's and his godfather's to be exact. He got out of the bed slowly, experimenting to see just how much pain remained, none, it turned out, and crept over to the door. He didn't even need to press his ear against it. His hearing was remarkably clear, and he could hear their voices as vividly as if he were in the room with them.

"The muggle world, Severus? Surely you jest! There must be some other place in the wizarding world we can flee to."

"Some other place, Cissa? Where in the wizarding world do you expect the Malfoy name not to follow you? He will track you down, and when he does..." The sentence was left hanging, and Narcissa could be heard taking in a strangled breath.

"You're right, of course, but muggles... I know precious little about the muggle world," his mother said at last.

"You know enough, as does Draco. You've both been taught enough to move seamlessly between the two worlds. What you do not know, I can help you with. I grew up in the muggle world, as I'm sure you know."

A sigh then. "I remember," said Narcissa in a small voice. "But I still insist upon America. Lucius would never go there. He thinks them barbarians."

"And rightly so, Cissa, they do have a tendency to be rather uncouth, but I am in agreement with you. The wizarding world in America is new enough to not be enamored with the Malfoy name, and democratic enough not to care how many galleons Lucius will wave in their faces, should he find you. It is made up of the most part by those who fled Britain during Grindenwald's reign and then, of course, those who fled during the first rise of the Dark Lord, so security is high and wizards do not simply enter the country at their leisure. Even muggle transport is watched closely, and those found attempting to enter illegally are barred entrance to the country even following procedure."

There was a long pause. "Alright," she said, a determination in her voice that Draco recognized immediately. It was the same determination she used whenever she saw herself up against a foe - many times his father. She'd used the same voice when his father had attempted to send him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. "What must we do, then?"

"The process of immigration is rather long, but I've a contact or two within their wizarding Congress as well as having met with the President of Wizarding America on occasion in my line of... work, so it shouldn't be difficult to expedite the process. And I'm certain they will allow you sanctuary especially on the grounds of your... inheritance. American society is not like ours, Cissa. No discrimination of any kind is allowed or endorsed, and there are laws in place to protect everyone, regardless of what sort of blood runs through your veins. Once you have successfully entered the country through the correct wizarding channels, you can simply disappear into the muggle world, and I suggest you do so. America is a large country, and it would take time - time Lucius will not have the luxury of - to discover you, if ever he should manage to enter the country. I recommend the Pacific Northwest. There is a small wizarding place much like Diagon Alley accessible through Seattle, Washington, and there are plenty of places a comfortable distance to there where you might settle. The climate in that region is similar to ours, and I believe you both would be happy there."

Several moments passed in silence.

"Have you...do you...?" his godfather seemed at a loss for words. "I haven't much, Narcissa, but Draco is like a son to me, and whatever I have I will give to you."

Narcissa laughed, it was not a joyful laugh but a bitter one. "I am not bereft by any means, Severus, though I do thank you for the offer. I've still all the Black money left to me, and of course, the numerous vaults given to me throughout the years by Lucius in attempt to appease me of his... infidelity, you understand, of course. And, then, there is the issue of Draco's trust fund and his inheritance. I may have seemed like nothing more than a silly child when he was born, but I have never been a fool. I knew this was a possibility. Draco will receive every knut due to him. It was written in our marriage contract, the stipulation that Lucius could never disown him, financially or otherwise. Draco remains the Malfoy heir, no matter how Lucius may wish it to otherwise be."

Severus made a noncommittal noise before clearing his throat rather loudly. "Speaking of Draco, I believe he is awake and has been listening to us for several minutes now."

Draco cringed slightly. He should have _known_. It was impossible to keep things from Severus. That man had eyes in the back of his head for Merlin's sake!

"Come in now, Draco, darling. It's unbecoming to lurk in doorways," said his mother, not unkindly.

Draco entered the room, slowly. His mother embraced him quickly, fussing over him for several minutes. "How are you feeling, my dragon? Are you in any pain?"

Draco rubbed his eyes absently. He wasn't in pain, really, it was just that he felt completely overwhelmed. His senses were on overdrive. "I have a slight headache," he admitted.

"I'll go get you a potion, then, shall I? I'm sure you two have plenty to discuss. I'll contact my associate in Congress while I'm gone as well."

Both Malfoys nodded their agreement and watched as Severus left the room. Narcissa patted the empty place next to her on the couch.

"I'm sure you overheard, Draco. I know this is difficult for you to understand, and I'm not saying that any of this will be easy for either of us, but we _must_ do this. I will not stand by and allow you to become nothing more than a brood mare for that sick monster, I _will not do it!" _She took a deep breath, calming herself a bit. "Think of it as an adventure, love. I've never been to America before."

Draco couldn't help the sneer that formed on his face. "But _muggles_, Mother? How are we to blend in with _muggles_? You said yourself I'm a magical creature! Won't that be a bit suspicious?"

"_Part_-veela, darling, but I truly don't think it will be an issue. You'll have to be careful, of course, should you choose to engage in any... sexual activities, but I'm not even certain that a muggle _could _impregnant you. Besides it will be sometime before you even need worry about this, though, darling as you are far too young to be sexually active. It is quite possible that we may be safely at home before this is even a factor. You know that we need not hide forever," his mother's porcelain skin flushed when she finished with her little speech.

That did not comfort Draco in the _slightest_. He had absolutely no desire to spend _any_ amount of time in the muggle world. Oh, he had no doubts he could pass as muggle if need be. He had knowledge of their world, of course, as he had been taught about muggle literature and other muggle subjects that his tutors had felt it prudent for him to know. Though he must admit that most was in relation to how the wizarding world was _better_, but still had far more knowledge than even some muggle raised wizards. Perhaps he didn't know the nuances of muggle society, but he had more than enough muggle clothing, and practice dressing as a muggle to blend in. Although he was quite certain his tastes were a bit more formal than normally worn, but he didn't think he would have a difficult time with it, all things - and hesitation - aside, of course.

"What am I to do whilst you have me hidden away?" he asked, letting the bitterness he was feeling creep into his voice.

His mother gave him a sharp look. "I'm sure you'll find something to do. You could attend muggle school, for one. You might even make friends. _True _friends, Draco, friends who befriend you for _you_ and not in some attempt to elevate themselves. You'd be surprised, darling, you may even enjoy America. Please do not allow the blinders your father installed on you to waste this opportunity."

"_Opportunity?"_ spat Draco, and he was about to say more, when Severus entered the room, a bit breathless.

"They've granted Draco sanctuary effective immediately," he said at once.

Both Malfoy's raised blonde brows at the wording. His mother was the first to speak. "_Just _Draco?" she asked.

"For the moment, yes. I'm afraid that there has been some... issues with your entrance. As I've told you, the United States is not in the habit of allowing just anyone who asks entrance into their country and that extends to the wives of suspected Death Eaters, especially if the Death Eater in question is one Lucius Malfoy. I'm quite certain they will allow you entrance, Narcissa, once you've filled out the proper paper work."

"So, she should be allowed to come by the end of term, then, surely? I can just wait for her to be allowed entrance. I've got to sit my O.W.L.S., at any rate," Draco said, quickly, eyeing his mother as if she would turn to vapor at any moment and disappear.

Severus gave Draco a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid you cannot afford to wait here while that happens. If Dumbledore remained in control of Hogwarts, it would be safe for you to do so, but considering Delores Umbrige's stance on half-breeds," Draco cringed at the word, "it would be better for you to go now than it would be for you to wait."

"But," Draco began, frantically. "I won't tell anyone! No one will ever know!"

At this, Severus merely raised an ebony eyebrow. "Have you not taken a look in the mirror since your birthday, Draco?"

Draco shook his head, and Severus sneered a bit before conjuring up a mirror and passing it to Draco. "_This_ is why."

The boy staring back at Draco in the mirror was undoubtably himself, only... better. The lines of his face were not quite so pointy anymore, and his eyes were a blue-gray color instead of the slate gray he'd had all of his life. That was not the only thing to change. He'd already noticed his hair had elongated and changed shades, everything about him seemed to have gotten _softer_. His skin, his hair, his _body_. Oh, there was no mistaking his gender, but there was a gentle swell at his hips that was not there before.

"I've a potion to mask your attraction, until you become accustomed to controlling it yourself, if you have need of it," Severus continued.

"So, how soon must I go?" Draco said sighing forlornly. He did not want to leave his home, his friends, his _everything_ to go into the wilds of America.

"I shall escort you this evening. At curfew would be the best time. I'll not be able to stay long, I'm afraid. It would raise too many questions with _Delores."_ he practically spat the word.

"What if," Narcissa said slowly. "What if _I_ stayed here and pretended to be you for the night? That way that vile woman will be none the wiser."

Severus stared shrewdly at Narcissa for a long moment. "That will do, I believe. I've some polyjuice potion available should it be necessary. No one but me is allowed entrance to my quarters, once the alarms are set, so you'll be safe enough here. You need only drink some polyjuice if someone happens to come to my room in the middle of the night."

"Alright, I will go then, darling, but I shall be back before you leave. I'll bring your things with. I've left you a change if clothes in the wardrobe for now," she pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling out the port-key that allowed them to transport between Severus's quarters and Malfoy Manor whenever they chose. Being a Malfoy had certain perks, of course.

"So, you'll just take me, and what? Drop me off in America with naught but the clothes on my back and call it the _American Dream_?" sneered Draco.

Severus gave him a withering look. "Watch your tone, Draco."

Draco dropped the sneer immediately and looked appropriately contrite. "I'm sorry, sir," he murmured, abashed.

Severus let out a sigh. "You're forgiven. You've had a trying day, and I'm afraid it will get worse before it gets better. We shall floo to the American Wizarding Congress. They will have a port-key to the wizarding district in Seattle, Washington for you, as well as appropriate lodgings there until your mother is allowed entrance. Once she is allowed in, you shall head to your new residence."

It was Draco's turn to sigh. "I suppose I haven't a choice, do I?"

Severus gave him an odd sort of look then. "For the first time, Draco, you actually _do _have a choice. You would do well not to squander it."

"Alright," breathed Draco softly. "Where is my new residence to be?"

"Well, as I told Narcissa, many magical beings seek sanctuary there as America has various laws and acts protecting them. There happens to be a growing number of magical beings located near Seattle, in a small town called Forks. While they would not give out their information, they thought it best for you to settle their as well. That way, should you need them, you would have a support system to depend on. Now, if you don't mind, I must spend some time in my lab. Feel free to make yourself at home," said the dark-haired man before sweeping out of the room.

"Wait!" Draco cried as the door swung shut. "You expect me to live in a town named after _silverware_?" he asked, incredulously.

A small chuckle was his Head of House's only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world.

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well.

A/N: Next chapter should see the introduction to some Twilight characters.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Two  
In which Draco learns what, exactly, it means to be a muggle

Flooing internationally, Draco discovered, left much to be desired. He picked himself off of the floor where he had fallen upon exiting the fireplace. He sniffed haughtily as he smoothed the creases out of his elegant robes, then scowled deeply when he caught sight of the quirk in his godfather's lips.

"This way," directed an unknown man dressed in muggle clothing.

He led them to a door. After a series of intricate wand taps such as opened Diagon Alley, the door swung open to reveal a large empty room. Only it wasn't exactly empty. It only appeared as if it were. In the middle of the room was a barely perceivable barrier. It was towards this barrier that they were headed. Magic washed over every inch of Draco as he passed through it. On the other side of the barrier was a huge bustling room that held queues of people dressed in both wizarding robes as well as muggle clothing. One by one, each person, when it was their turn, of course, would approach the desks at the front of the room and after presenting what Draco assumed was their identification, disappeared through another series of doors. The intricacy of the process surprised Draco. Back home, everyone was free to enter and leave the wizarding world at will. _And that worked out so well,_ he thought sarcastically. At least he was certain he would be safe here - for now, at least.

"Our security measures are considered by many to be impenetrable," said the man, voicing Draco's thoughts. "I'm Special Wizarding Agent Collier. I have been assigned to your security detail for the duration of your stay within Meander Alley."

"Security detail?" repeated Draco, feeling a bit discomfitted.

Agent Collier gave what Draco supposed _should_ have passed as a reassuring smile, but the man in front of him seemed to have only _one_ expression, and a smile was not it. "It is standard procedure when dealing with political refugees. I assure you, there is nothing to worry about."

Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Indeed, there is not. Agent Collier is a more than capable wizard, Draco. And as you can see, Americans take their security very seriously."

"Those are high words of praise coming from you, Mr. Snape. He is correct, though, Mr. Malfoy. We Americans pride ourselves on our security. Tom Riddle, who currently resides atop our Most Wanted List, has not been able to permeate our borders for many years now," said Collier.

"But he has before?" pressed Draco, who had noticed the slight difference in statements.

"Many many years ago, during his first rise to power. Our security was not then what it is now, and the lives of many American wizards and muggles were lost in the fall of the Brooklyn Bridge. Not to mention the near exposure the wizarding world faced. The entire city and its surrounding boroughs had to be placed in a containment bubble until the information could be controlled. We will not make that mistake again," the wizard said, with a regretful smile. "I'm afraid that is why it may take some time for your mother to be allowed entrance into the country. Now, if you would please step this way, I will escort you to your hotel."

The hotel, while certainly not as nice as what he was used to, was infinitely better than the Leaky Cauldron, and Meander Alley, or what he had seen of it on the hurried tour that Severus and Agent Collier had taken him on was more than acceptable, he supposed.

"You will be careful," said Severus in a no-nonsense tone that brooked no arguments. It was nearly time for him to return to Hogwarts.

"Of course," huffed Draco. "I won't be alone for long, Uncle Sev. I'm sure they willl allow Mother entry before too much time has passed."

Severus did not look convinced. "You will carry your wand with you at all times. There are no laws concerning underage sorcery here, so do not hesitate to use magic if necessary to defend yourself."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his godfather. "Do you think it will be necessary? Agent Collier said that their security is impenetrable! Is he _lying_? Am I in danger here?"

"I do not believe it will be necessary, Draco. Agent Collier is correct, their security is impressive, _but_ it would not do for you to be lax in this. Promise me you will keep yourself self."

Draco nodded, "I promise," he said.

Severus continued. "And you _will_ listen to and obey Agent Collier."

Once more, Draco nodded. Severus left with a promise to contact him as soon as the term had ended and instructions for Draco to continue in his studies during this interim.

Agent Collier's room was adjoining to his, something Draco found rather irksome, but the wizard was a man of remarkably few words, and Draco found himself alone mere seconds after Severus' departure.

_Well, _he thought sarcastically as he began looking through the paperwork detailing the terms of his "asylum" along with the numerous muggle textbooks Collier had left for him, _you always _did_ want to go on an adventure._

The first day or two, Draco did not venture far from his room at all. Still weak from the influx of magic that had arrived with his inheritance, he slept often and soundly. On the third day, he began a tentative exploration of the wizarding street. The shops were a bit odd. Certainly different from those in Britain, though some were the same. After having decided to indulge his sweet tooth, Draco stopped off at a candy shop, aptly titled Wonka's - who knew the mudblood Dahl's influence was so widespread? The man had been dead for a decade now, but still his writings lived on it seemed. Draco knew of them, of course. Few wizarding children did not. They were stories written for muggles, but the magic was quite plain in them.

_Merlin_, he did nothing but ramble endlessly to himself now. It wasn't natural for veelas, full or otherwise, to spend quite so much time alone, and Draco found himself often yearning earnestly for company. He longed to see his mother once more. Daily he inquired about how his mother's request was fairing only to be given terse replies that did nothing to absolve him of his curiosity. He was going mad with no contact from his friends or anyone else for that matter save Agent Collier. He had free run of Meander Alley, of course, but for all of their technical advances, they were incredibly uncouth, and just as his father had described: barbaric.

There was some happiness to be found at the end of his first week, however. He was given a small piece of parchment with his mother's elegant script on the outside. The letter was short, but it was enough for Draco - his mother had finally been given asylum as well - temporary, but on the whole that was much better than nothing.

The end of his _second _week saw him being ushered into a small room by Agent Collier and followed by two other agents. The first thing he saw when he entered was the battered form of his godfather.

"Severus?" he asked, hesitantly. Something was very wrong, he knew that much. He'd known from the moment that Collier appeared at his door.

"Draco," breathed the Potions Master. He seemed to be drinking in his godson's appearance. There was something about the way Severus was looking at him that frightened him severely.

"Where's Mother?" he asked. "She was supposed to be here days ago!"

Severus' eyes widened. He turned to the special agents. "Why has he not been informed?" demanded Severus, drawing up to full height.

Agent Collier gave him a withering look. "We thought it best if it came from _you_, but he's had ample opportunity to read the news from any paper just as any citizen does."

"I don't read that tripe," he said, condescendingly. "Besides, I've been too exhausted the last several days to do naught but sleep. _Now_, what is it that I've missed?"

Severus let out a ragged breath. "Well, that's a relief, at least. The exhaustion you felt was the Manor's wards. They have aligned themselves to you now. The Dark Lord will not be able to enter it as we feared he might."

Blue-gray eyes narrowed in confusion. "But if the wards... well, they'd never - I'm not Lord Malfoy!" he exclaimed, finally. "I can't be. My father is very much alive."

Unless.... _unless_....

"Has something happened to my Father?" queried Draco, studying his godfather. "Is he dead?"

"No," replied Severus rather dryly. "He is very much still alive, though as he is now in Azkaban, I'm certain he wishes otherwise."

Draco gasped. "_Azkaban_? How?"

Severus gave him a pointed look. "He was caught red-handed participating in a raid against the Ministry of Magic. He received a life sentence for his crimes. He only barely missed being given the Dementor's Kiss. The Minister can no longer claim ignorance on the Dark Lord's return as he was in attendance at the raid. Fudge looks a fool, and your father is being used as an example. Only his name and status spared him the Kiss. He'll never again see the outside of Azkaban."

"And Mother?" asked Draco.

"The Dark Lord was most displeased with her," was his only reply, but it was more than enough. Draco knew very well what that meant. He blinked furiously at the tears that that now filled his eyes. Malfoys did _not _cry.

Draco was barely aware of the rest of their meeting. It had been a rather large amount of information to take in. During the raid, his godfather, who had been a spy though Draco had never known, had been outed as a traitor because he'd fought against his Aunt Bella. The Dark Lord was beyond furious. In the span of a day, he had lost two of his most loyal followers. Severus was lucky to escape with his life. He could not return to England, or his life was forfeit.

"So, what do we do now?" Draco asked. "We can't go back, can we? Not when ... _he_ ... is still alive. So, what do we do?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "No, we cannot. You will continue on as planned to Forks, Washington only _I _will be accompanying you."

--

Draco scrunched up his nose at the house in front of him. "Please - please - _please _tell me this is _not _the house we are to live in!" he pleaded. "It's so ... _small_, and -"

Severus gave him a scathing look, and all of his complaints died on his tongue. "Draco," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. "I have allowed a great many things from you over the last few weeks because I know that you are going through a difficult time, but," he stressed the words slightly. "I'll thank you to remember to whom you are speaking. We have looked at a number of houses over the last several days - all of which _you_ have rejected. This is the last available house in Forks."

"It's not even in _Forks_. It's in the middle of the bloody woods!"

"Actually," pipped in the cheery voice of their real estate agent. "It _is _in Forks, or just on the outskirts of it. There is an Indian reservation just moments away where you'll have access to a beach as well as other recreational opportunities..." She reminded Draco eerily of Rita Skeeter with her magenta suit and piles of blonde hair.

Draco scowled. "Stupid _muggles_," he muttered. As if a _Malfoy_ would be caught dead at a muggle _beach_. Draco was not so plebeian to scorch his skin so.

"- and you'll find that the anti-muggle wards _are_ quite effective, should you need them!" she finished as if Draco hadn't spoken at all.

"We'll take it," stated Severus firmly.

Draco could only groan.

They spent the next day setting up their "home" - if a house this small could be called such. His room was quite adequate, he thought, but that was mostly because of the extensive expanding charms Severus had done for him and not because of the room itself.

Draco sighed heavily when he awoke and noticed that it was raining. He hated everything about this dreary little muggle town. It mattered little to Draco if it had rained in the UK as well as he was quite determined to dislike Forks. He missed Wiltshire, missed his Manor, he even bloody missed Meander Alley! He missed his mother most of all. Her absence left a gaping hole in the middle of his heart. It was a loss he felt quite acutely.

He showered and dressed before descending to the lower floor for breakfast. Draco's room took up the majority of the top floor while the living areas and Severus' quarters took up the bottom. He was fairly certain Severus had a potions lab in the basement, but he hadn't bothered - or cared enough - to check.

A solemn-faced Severus and Agent Collier were waiting for Draco at the dining room table.

"What happened?" he asked warily, taking in their serious expressions.

"Yesterday evening there was an attempt to enter the country by a group of wizards lead by Most Wanted Number Two - Bellatrix Lestrange," Collier admitted.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to your impenetrable defenses?" he drawled.

"They didn't make it in, obviously," replied Collier dryly. "_However_ the majority of the group managed to apparate before we could detain them, but we were lucky enough to catch her. She's being transported to a holding cell in our high security prison as we speak, but I'm afraid that if Riddle is aware that you are in America..."

"He'll try again. So, we aren't safe here anymore," Draco surmised. "Well, where shall we go, then?"

"Oh, you misunderstand, Draco," said Severus. "We are perfectly safe - as long as we do not use magic."

Draco blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Pardon?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, Mr. Malfoy. The use of any magic, by you or Mr. Snape from this point on, will negate all security measures we've set out and lead them to your back door."

"_More_ security measures?"

It was Collier that leveled a withering glare on him then. "_Yes_, Mr. Malfoy. America will not allow any terrorist group - wizarding or muggle, for that matter - to enter and depart from America as they please. America has now closed its borders. No wizard is allowed to enter or exit until we feel the threat has passed. Now, Mr. Snape will explain to you the new conditions of your asylum, I'm sure. I must return to work, however. I will see you both in the morning to perform the spell."

Draco sank into a chair. "No magic?" he asked Severus.

"No magic," repeated the man. "At all, Draco. Unless, of course, you do wish for the Dark Lord to find you?"

Draco shook his head quickly, aghast. "Of course I don't," he snapped.

"Very well, then. There are other conditions to our continued asylum. We must integrate ourself into the muggle world as we are to be muggles for the duration of our stay - no matter how brief or long it is. We also must submit to a gag-spell being placed on each of us. From henceforth, after tomorrow, we will not be able to speak of the war, our parts within the war, or our true reasoning for entering the country to anyone other than ourselves. It has become, for the Americans, a matter of national security."

"A gag-spell?" Draco was understandingly upset. A gag-spell was no laughing matter. One did not place themselves under one lightly.

"I'm afraid they believe it necessary," replied his godfather.

"Do _you_?"

"It matters very little what I believe, Draco. Come along, we've much to attend to today. Agent Collier has set up a job interview for me at the local high school - the very one you are to attend in a months time. It _seems_ they are in urgent need of a chemistry teacher."

"_Chemistry_? But you teach potions!"

"The theory behind both subjects is remarkably similar. I studied it as a boy. It was one of my father's stipulations for my attending Hogwarts that I not neglect my "normal" education, but since it has been many years since I've studied it we'll spend the next month preparing for the upcoming school year," Severus told him.

"Fine," grumbled Draco. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Severus pursed his lips. "Whatever you can make," he told the boy.

Draco gaped. "Surely you can't expect... how am I to - _Malfoys do not cook! _That's house elf work!" he finally snipped haughtily.

"You've a brain boy, use it. Cooking isn't very different from potion brewing, and you show a remarkable aptitude for that," replied his godfather with an arched ebony brow.

Draco stared aghast at Severus, utterly, deeply, offended. "I am a Malfoy," he repeated as if it explained everything. When Severus did not look convinced, he continued. "_Malfoys do not cook!_"

"Then," drawled the Potions Master. "Malfoys do not eat."

At this, Draco threw himself out of his chair, muttering about house elves and vile Potion Masters as he stalked into the kitchen. Half an hour, and not one, but two ruined pans later, Draco admitted defeat.

"_Fine_," he breathed out exasperatedly. "Will you show me how to cook?"

Severus agreed with an inclination of his head and a quirk of his lips. "Very well, I'll add it to the list of lessons. You needn't worry, Draco, by the end of the summer you will find yourself able to do most everything without magic - including cooking _and _cleaning."

Draco did not even attempt to hide his look of horror.

"It's not so very difficult a thing," Severus continued unheeded. "I hear that Molly Weasley has her children cleaning like muggles often."

The look of horror deepened.

"And who knows? You may even come to enjoy it," finished the man.

"Malfoys _do not clean_."

Another quirk of the lips. "They do now."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world.

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well.

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so _fast_. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon. _However_, I'm not certain if I want to attempt to have the events in Twilight canon occur or ignore them completely. Any thoughts on this would be appreciated.

I should probably going ahead and say lest some of my readers be disappointed: Draco will _not_ be with Edward in this fic. Their personalities would clash in nearly every way possible, I believe. Not to mention, I dislike crossover fics - or any fanfic - which resorts to maligning a character in order to tell their story. Especially Twilight/HP crossovers where Bella cheats on Edward/stalks Edward/is generally a bad person. Also -- it is unlikely Draco will be with any vampire, period. As a veela, he will not be able to be changed, and I really do believe a vampire and a human together is a temporary situation. At some point, for the relationship to continue and grow, they both must be on level footing. Either they _both_ must be mortal, or they both must be immortal.

/endrant! Enjoy the chapter! Tomorrow is my last day of classes, so I'll have four months free from school! Expect tons of updates on all of my stories!

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Three  
In which Draco does not blend in at all - as expected

"Do you think it wise to go without your potion on the first day of school, Draco?" Severus asked him with a frown.

Draco, in turn, glared. "_Yes_," he said, annoyed. "You know I do not like the potion, Uncle Sev. It makes me feel sluggish and weighed down."

The summer had passed at a ridiculously fast pace, or so it had seemed to Draco, and now it was the morning of his first day at Forks High School. This probably had something to do with the fact that he was very much dreading attending ridiculously _muggle_ school.

"Be that as it may, I shall bring your dosage, and if anything seems amiss, you are to come to me directly, and take it," insisted the Potions Master.

Draco huffed. "If you think it necessary," he acquiesced after a moment. Along with his lessons on a variety of muggle subjects, including cooking, cleaning, and driving - something he was pleased to find he excelled at - they had also practiced controlling his attraction. It was more than a bit annoying, but he _could_ do it, and it was definitely not as bothersome as the potion.

Severus gave a terse nod. "I do - especially if you wish to go largely unnoticed by the students there."

"I think we shall both blend in nicely," insisted the Malfoy heir, running his fingers through his hair and adjusting his clothing needlessly. "The magazines were most helpful, of course."

Muggles, Draco had discovered, had the most delightful things - magazines filled to the brim with nothing but _fashion_. Of course, the pictures did not move as in a wizarding magazines, but they were helpful and informative nonetheless. And there were so many different kind of clothing! It was really quite impressive - not that Draco would admit that outloud, but still, he had been pleasantly surprised. With the magazines combined with his Gringotts card - a card that could be used in wizarding and muggle establishments alike - Draco had procured an entirely new wardrobe. He had even managed to get Severus to agree to several outfits. All black, of course, but that was to be expected.

Severus' look was one of amusement. "I do not think that _you_ will blend in at all," said the man with a quirk of his lips. "The muggle population here is rather humble, Draco. It probably did not pass your notice that your new clothing is quite a bit nicer than anything you will find the students at school wearing. Not to mention your _car_."

Draco fixed an icy glare on him. "_Of course_, it is," he said. "You can't expect _me - _a _Malfoy_ - to accept anything less than the best, can you? It's bad enough I have to live out here in the middle of nowhere in some _hideously_ muggle town. And the _car_, the salesman said that if I wanted the _best_, the Phantom was certainly the way to go, and I think he was quite right. It's much better than the car _you_ purchased," Draco said, his nose scrunched in regard to Severus' car, a _very_ modest sedan. _Merlin_, Severus was so very _boring_.

Severus did not remind him that his being a Malfoy meant very little to the residents of Forks, but he chose not to. Draco would learn - and rather quickly, he thought - that his father's name had no influence here. Not that the Malfoy name held any influence anywhere anymore. With Lucius imprisoned, Narcissa dead, and Draco in hiding, there was no Malfoy honor left to be had.

"Of course," Severus said. "We do not all have access to the sort of money you do. You could have purchased this _house, _or indeed a _number _of houses, several times over for what you spent on that car. Not to mention the fact that it is completely ostentatious, Draco. We are supposed to be _blending in_."

Draco took a deep breath. "I'm not having this discussion with you again. It's my money to spend how I see fit, and if I decide to purchase several more cars, then that is exactly what I will do, and I offered to purchase _yours_. It is the least I could do, considering, but you wouldn't allow me to do so!"

Severus sighed, giving his godson a reconciliatory smile. "I am a frugal man, Draco. I have no need for luxury vehicles or designer clothing, but I shan't begrudge you them, and it _is_ your money to do with as you please. Of course, that doesn't mean you should squander it, by any means."

Draco scoffed. "I could purchase a new car daily for several decades without ever making a dent in the Malfoy fortune. You know this."

It was then that Draco noticed the elaborate English breakfast Severus was eating. He narrowed his eyes at his godfather.

"You didn't happen to make any extra, did you?"

Severus smirked. "Now why would I do that? How am I to know you required breakfast as well? All of the necessary ingredients are in the ice box and the cupboards. You are free, of course, to use any that you choose."

Draco scowled deeply. Weeks of lessons had not done anything for his cooking. In fact, he was almost positive it had worsened it. He smoothed his scowl into a look of indifference. "I don't think I'm too terribly hungry this morning," he sniffed. "I'll just have an apple," he said as he snatched one out of the bowl on the counter and dropped gracefully into the chair across of Severus. He reached over to the tea pot and poured himself a cup of tea, adding his cream and sugar as he did so. At least Severus wasn't so cruel as to expect Draco to learn to make his own tea - or worse yet, do without!

"Are you certain you wish to drive yourself?" asked Severus for what felt like the thirtieth time since he'd announced the previous day he would be taking his car.

"Merlin, _yes_. How many times must I say so? Driving is the _one_ muggle thing I enjoy, you know."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I really must insist that you follow the rules of that road at all times -"

"_I do!_" hissed Draco.

"- including speed limits."

Draco sulked sullenly. "Fine."

Severus gave him a pointed look. "And no using your attraction to get out of any speeding tickets you may incur."

"That was _once!_" Draco exclaimed. "_And_ that vile man tried to stick his tongue down my throat, so I wouldn't say I went without punishment."

"Even then so, Agent Collier is most displeased by the number of tickets you've managed to acquire."

"Anything else, _sir_?" snapped the enraged boy.

"Yes," sneered Severus. "You can keep a civil tongue in your mouth, boy. That is hardly the attitude with which to make friends!"

"I have no intention of making friends with the _muggles_," he spat. Several times over the summer, Severus had attempted to get Draco to do just that, but Draco had been most insistent. He may be forced to live amongst them, but he would never like it - and he would never socialize with them.

"You are free to do as you like, of course, though you are only ensuring your own misery by not making friends," stated Severus. He folded the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading and pushed his chair away from the table. Agent Collier came periodically to check on them, always bringing newspapers and anything else from the wizarding world that they may require. It was dead useful. "I will be leaving for the school momentarily. You still have half-an-hour or so before you have to leave, but please be sure you are punctual. It wouldn't do for you to be late on your first day."

And then Severus walked out the door, leaving his breakfast dishes behind on the kitchen table for Draco to do.

"_Severus!" _

The _only_ good thing about this day, Draco decided as he drove to Forks High School, above the speed limit, _of course_, was that it was sunny for the first time in what felt like weeks. Draco scowled deeply when he pulled into the parking lot. The cars _here_ made Severus' car look like a luxury vehicle, and _Draco's..._well, he felt certain none of these... students... had ever seen a Rolls Royce before. Not that Draco was too terribly familiar to muggle automobiles at all. Indeed, he knew shockingly little about them, but he certainly knew about the differences between quality. It was just like broomsticks, wasn't it? And Draco's car was certainly in a class of its own. A Firebolt amidst a sea of Clean Sweeps.

Loathe though he was to admit it, Severus was right - as per usual! Draco's car made him stand out, obviously so, as every pair of eyes was on him as he parked the car. This did not change at all when Draco emerged from the car. He eyed the muggles disdainfully before sweeping his eyes over the cluster of buildings that was Forks High School. It was pitifully small, the entire campus - if it could rightly be called that - could have fit in just _one_ of the wings of Malfoy Manor with plenty of room to spare.

Ignoring the hushed - and not so hushed - exclamations over his car and his person, Draco headed purposefully to the building marked FRONT OFFICE. Once inside, he immediately wished he was anywhere but there. The room was small and really just a complete mess aesthetically. The woman manning the front counter was even worse - if it were possible, and Draco wasn't certain it _was_. However, she managed to do so. Her hair was a vivid red, not even the Weasleys were able to obtain quite that shade of red. Her clothing, by comparison, clashed with her hair. Her shirt was a blindingly bright pink, the very same pink, in fact, that decorated her fingernails and her lips.

Her eyes became glazed as Draco walked over to the counter, and Draco visibly cringed when she fluttered her eyes most inappropriately and gave him a coy smile. "You must be Mr. Snape's son. He told me to expect you for your schedule, but he certainly didn't tell me you would be quite so good looking. You must take after your mother," she simpered at him.

Blue-gray eyes narrowed. "My schedule, if you please."

Upon his speaking, however, her eyes became more glazed. "O-of course," she stuttered slightly as she pulled a seemingly random piece of paper off of a stack of other papers. "Have your teachers sign this, and return it here after school. I have a map, too, and I would be more than happy to show you the best route to take-"

Draco cut her off smoothly. "That will not be necessary. Your.... facility is quite small. I'm more than certain I will be able to find my classes."

He took a precursory look over his schedule. All and all, it was an odd combination of classes. Over the summer he'd been forced to take an entrance exam as he was coming from an entirely different country - not to mention _world_ - with a much different school system. There were areas, English, arithmetic, sciences, in which Draco was much too advanced to be placed in anything other than senior classes despite what they called his sophmore status. There were other classes, History and Government for example, where his skill was not quite so advance. In the end, it was conglomerate of classes that seemed to have very little rhyme or reason.

All of the way to his first class of the day, English, with some teacher - he cared little for their name -, Draco could feel the weight of eyes on him, could hear every word about him. It was more than a bit disconcerting, but Draco shrugged it off.

The teacher, a balding man who nearly leered at the sight of Draco, approached him as soon as Draco entered the room. "Ah, yes, you must be the new student, Draco Mally."

"Malfoy," Draco corrected with a sneer.

"Yes, yes," said the teacher dismissively. He took the piece of paper in Draco's hand and signed it with a flourish before handing it back to him. "Take a seat, and then we'll begin class."

Every student in the room followed Draco as he made his way to the only available empty chairs, three in total, all near a pale-faced girl with dark-brown hair. Several eyes flitted over to said girl, and Draco caught the barely repressed jealousy hidden - and not so hidden - within those eyes. The dark-haired girl, for her part, had an odd look on his face, as if he didn't met some condition of hers. However, when he was finally seated in the seat next to her, her brown eyes locked onto his blue-gray ones, and for a moment she looked nearly relieved before a look of confusion settled onto her face. She offered him a hesitant smile then. Draco sneered in response, causing her pale skin to flush an unattractive red color.

Luckily - and unluckily - the teacher opened class. Draco pulled out his leather-bound notebook, and settled in to take notes, thankfully tuning out everything around him, but the teacher's voice.

After what seemed to Draco to be an obscenely long time, class ended. He had hoped - in vain, apparently - that he would be able to leave the class unheeded. This did not occur. Having spent the entire class period concentrating solely on the lecture, Draco had allowed his control of his attraction to dim. He assumed it was the reason he found himself nearly surrounded by muggle students as soon as the bell rang.

"What do you have next? Maybe we can walk together?"

"Was that your Phantom in the parking lot?"

"Is it true you're the new Chemistry teacher's son?"

"Are you related to the Cullens?"

"Are you really from, like, a whole different country?"

Draco could have answered the questions. They were rather harmless, really, but he didn't feel the need to engage in any sort of discourse with muggles, so instead he did what he did best. He surveyed the group, a very bored expression on his face, before speaking. "If you would kindly step aside and let me pass...."

Five sets of eyes blinked dazedly, but they did acquiesce and moved aside. He passed by them before they'd ever fully realized that he had escaped.

Class after class it was the same, and in very nearly every class, Draco found himself sitting next to that same brown-haired girl. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Draco, it was time for lunch. He eyed the meal choices warily. Muggle food could not be trusted. A good deal of it was heavily processed, something that did not agree with Draco's system. He wasn't sure it was because he was a veela or because he was a wizard. Either way, he ended up carrying a salad, an apple, and a bottled water over the the table that was the furthest away from everyone else. No one dared approach him anymore. He'd had several more encounters like after English throughout the day, but he firmly ignored every one who spoke to him, saying the absolute minimal he could get away with.

Although that did not stop them from talking _about_ him, and as he had superb hearing... he caught every word.

"- just like Edward Cullen. He thinks he's too good to talk to us."

A scoff. "Did you see his _car_? He must be completely loaded. More so than even the Cullens."

"He's gorgeous. Do you think he'd be interested..."

"... I'm sure he's related to the Cullens somehow. Maybe Bella will know..."

Draco glared balefully at his lunch. Just who were the Cullens? It was ridiculous for him to be compared to them at every turn. He was a wizard! They were just _muggles_. It was insane to think he could be related to them.

"Um," a small voice interrupted his inner musings. He looked up. It was the girl, the very same girl he'd ended up siting next to in nearly every class.

"Yes?" drawled Draco, arching a blonde brow.

The girl blushed brightly. "I'm sorry to bother you," she said immediately. "It's just..." She trailed off.

"What?" Draco snapped exasperatedly.

"This is where I usually sit," she said, "but I'll just find someone place else to sit."

Draco gave the girl an appraising look. "You may sit," he told her imperiously. She did so.

"I'm Bella."

Well, _well_. "Bella, you say? I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

She let out a dark chuckle. "Everyone knows your name. Don't worry about that though. They'll find someone new to gossip over next week. They don't often receive new students."

Draco nodded absently while he chewed.

"So," he said after he'd swallowed. "Perhaps you could enlighten me as to who the Cullens are, and why everyone assumes I must be related to them?"

At that, Bella let out a sputtering cough, choking on her pizza in the process.

A/N: Interested in a Cullen POV next chapter? Lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world.

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/??

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so _fast_. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon. _However_, I'm not certain if I want to attempt to have the events in Twilight canon occur or ignore them completely. Any thoughts on this would be appreciated.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Four  
In which Draco discovers he is not the only magical creature inhabiting Forks.

"_Draco!_" bellowed what sounded like a very irate Severus. It was the morning of his third day at Forks High School - or as Draco had come to refer to it fondly as, His Own Personal Hell on Earth - and it seemed that his godfather was in quite a state.

A steady downfall of rain could be heard hitting the window. The rain had been absent for an entire two days, but it seemed to have returned with a vengeance. As dismal as Draco found the weather to be, he had long since made his peace with it. His only real complaint was that he couldn't use water repellent charms, so he would have to use what the muggles called umbrellas, and weren't those just the most delightful things, ever? Nothing like fighting with pieces of metal while rain is pouring down from the sky!

"_Draco!" _bellowed Severus, his voice filled with rage, only seconds after his first summons. _  
_

The boy in question yawned loudly, stretching languidly as he did so, before heading out to the parlour. The rain always made him feel terribly sleepy, and right then, he would have liked nothing more than to burrow beneath his bedding and sleep the day away. Unfortunately, he had school.

He knew the moment he stepped foot into the room exactly why Severus was bellowing. It appeared that Agent Collier had brought Draco's latest shipment of wizarding items, if the boxes and parcels - and the rich aroma - was any indication. He breathed in the heavenly scent. Since Severus had insisted on Draco providing for his own meals - or breakfast at any rate, as Draco would eat lunch at the school and Severus grudgingly cooked supper, Draco had taken the incentive and purchased food he would be able to prepare.

"What is all of this?" said the man in a hiss.

Draco gave him a pointed look as he began unpacking said parcels.

Severus took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "What I mean to ask you is _why_ all of this is here?"

"You _told_ me that I was responsible for my own breakfast and lunch, did you not?" asked Draco, wryly.

"Yes," bit out Severus, "but that was not invitation for you to fill our house with unneeded items. And how did you manage to acquire these items? Need I remind you that Agent Collier is not your personal servant?"

"These are very much needed items!" Draco insisted. "If I'm to cook my own food, I would rather it be what I want, instead of whatever _you_ have left over."

"There is a super market in town. They are able to provide you with any food items you may need."

Draco scoffed, giving Severus an incredulous look. "_Muggle _food? I can't eat it. It's overly processed, I've told you this. Besides, they haven't pumpkin juice!" He sighed as he pulled out several bottles of said juice and placed them in the icebox. He continued to put away the items, and when all was said and done, Draco had unearthed - and packed away in the cupboards and icebox - a variety of pastries, breads, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. It was a decent amount of food, more than enough to last Draco at least a fortnight.

Severus still looked agitated. Draco sighed. "Agent Collier said he didn't mind, Uncle Sev. He has a list of what I require, and he'll bring it to me when he comes with _your_ newspapers! Plus, I happened to remember a little something for you!" He pulled out a bottle of Ogden's Finest and a canister of Severus' favorite tea. Both of which Severus took without the least bit of prodding.

Draco wasted no time in preparing a plate of his favorite foods and a glass of pumpkin juice. "Merlin, I've missed this! Muggle juice really is atrocious. How can they stand it?"

"Easily," retorted Severus. "They don't know the difference."

"So," Draco said conversationally as he flopped into the chair across from Severus, nibbling on a bit of cheese. "You got home awfully late last night. How are your classes going? Any potential there?"

Severus scowled. "They are useless -- completely useless, the entire lot of them! I've never seen this level of incompetence before in my life."

Draco rolled his eyes at the hyperbole and popped a blueberry into his mouth. "I highly doubt that. Surely no one can hold a candle to Longbottom's incompetence."

"Yes, well, believe it or not, these students have managed to do so. Particularly the female students. _Apparently, _you've caused quite a stir within the school population since arriving, and nearly every female student I've encountered has been highly distracted. Not to mention that I saw a group of them following you. In fact, you yourself seemed highly agitated with the attention - which is why I do not understand why you _insist_ on not taking the potion. It would save you, _and myself_, a lot of unnecessary stress," Severus said.

"I'm not taking the potion," stated Draco, calmly, as he finished his breakfast and rose unhurriedly to clean his dish and pack his lunch - he had absolutely no desire to suffer through another moment of muggle food. "It makes me feel sluggish. I've told you this. It feels unnatural to take it - I won't do it. You're welcome to develop a new formula that _won't_ make me feel as if my body is as heavy as a giant, of course. As for the _female _students, well, I'm afraid they are rather mistaken if they believe I will _ever_ be tempted by anything they have to offer."

Severus looked at Draco intensely for several long seconds before speaking. "Perhaps I shall do just that. Although, perhaps you might come up with a more eloquent side effect other than 'sluggishness'."

Draco shrugged elegantly, brushing a piece of his blonde hair out of his face. "I gave you several. Unnatural, heavy, sluggish. _You're_ the Potion Master. You figure out what it is."

"I shall endeavor to do so, but I'm afraid it will have to wait for the weekend," replied Severus. He quirked an ebony brow when he came to the last of Draco's parcel. It was a parcel from the apocathary in Meander Alley. He pulled out several bottles of hair care products. "And, am I to believe that _these_ are necessary items?"

Draco looked genuinely horrified. "Of course they _are_. As if I would allow _muggle products _to touch _my _hair. Have you gone mad?"

The bell was seconds away from ringing when Draco finally pulled into the Forks High School Parking Lot. He'd been pulled over - _again_ - by a petite red-headed muggle. A flash of a smile, a widening of his eyes, and not even a noticeable amount of allure later, and the stammering officer had given him a warning and sent him on his way, muttering something about _angels_ and _Cullens_. For the last two days, Draco had heard _nothing_ but comparison after comparison of himself to the Cullens. He'd yet to meet them, however, and he was beginning to believe they were the result of wide-spread hysteria.

A scowl formed on Draco's face when he noticed the parking spot _he_ had been parking in for the last two days was taken. Where _his_ car should rightfully be was instead a silver car. Draco wasn't certain of the make or model, but he did know that it did _not_ belong there. He parked in an adjacent spot before hurrying to his class. Muggle teachers weren't overly fond of tardiness - and unlike at Hogwarts, there was no fear of his father to lessen any punishments he might receive.

Breathlessly, Draco opened the door to his first class. And stared.

"_Unbelievable!_" he thought to himself, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

There in _his_ seat - well, where he'd sat the previous two days - was a boy whose disheveled hair could have made Harry Potter's hair seem neat. Now, he'd have to sit in the only _other_ available seat which was the one on the _other_ side of that Bella girl, and he didn't care much for being surrounded by _muggles! _The boy in his seat gave him a perplexed look almost as if he had heard Draco's thoughts, but that was absurd. Muggles couldn't read minds. They were lucky enough to have minds of their own.

The boy made an amused noise right as the teacher cleared his throat rather loudly, breaking Draco out of his gaze. "Please take your seat, Mr. Mally."

"Malfoy," corrected Draco with a sigh. He pressed pass the boy and Bella and slide gracefully into his seat, pulling out his leather-bound notebook as he did so. Upon sitting, a feeling of unease washed over Draco. He felt almost as if he was in danger, but that was impossible. He was surrounded by muggles, what could _they_ do to _him_?

The teacher lectured for several minutes before placing them in pairs to work on an assignment. Draco was - unfortunately - paired with the blonde haired boy whose name he didn't care to know. The boy had been particularly persistent in following him, talking to him, and just generally being an annoyance.

"I passed you on the way to school today," said the blonde boy, leaning towards Draco. They were waiting for the teacher to pass out the handout they were to use for the group work.

"Did you now?" drawled Draco.

"Yeah, Officer McLanny had you pulled over. Were you speeding? Not that I blame you with a car like _that._" There was a wistful tone to his voice.

"Hmm," Draco hummed noncommittally, allowing his mind to wander until the teacher made it to their group. He didn't even notice the glazed look appear on his partner's face, or the boy's erratic heartbeat, as he inadvertently allowed his allure to slip out of his control.

"Your hair looks so soft," breathed the boy unsteadily, before reaching out and caressing a lock of said hair, causing Draco to pull away violently.

"Do not _touch me_," snarled Draco.

The boy blinked several times, the glaze fading away. "I'm sorry," squeaked the blonde boy. "I didn't mean to!"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Newton?" asked the teacher.

"No," said Draco stiffly.

The teacher handed them both a piece of paper with a list of several quotes on it. The assignment was to determine which Shakespeare play the quote was from. Draco could have cried with relief. He needn't his partner at all for this. Draco glared at the boy, Newton he knew now, daring him to touch him or even talk to him again before turning his attention to the worksheet. The boy heeded his unspoken warning. _Thankfully_ as Draco wasn't especially keen on hexing a muggle. Not to mention the fact that neither Sev or Agent Collier wouldn't be too pleased at all if he did. He wasn't to use magic at all here, lest he draw the Dark Lord's attention, and he wasn't too _keen_ on that either. There was a thud nearby as the heavy English book the messy haired boy had been holding fell to the desk loudly. Draco looked up, briefly, annoyed by the distraction. The boy was studying him intently as was his partner, as were several other students.

Sighing, Draco concentrated on pulling all of his allure firmly into place. _Merlin_, this was annoying. Any loss of concentration on his part and the muggles were drooling all over him. Why Sev insisted he attend this school, he would never know. He was a wizard! He didn't have any use for a muggle education. There was another loud noise as the book the boy was holding fell to the floor this time. The boy murmured a quiet apology as he reached down and picked the book up in one fluid motion, but Draco didn't even spare him a passing glance this time.

He'd have to go to Sev for his potion. Loathe though he was to admit it, he wasn't able to control it very well at all. Perhaps Agent Collier knew of someone Draco could ask for advice.

The moment the bell rang, Draco shot of his seat and headed to Severus' class room. He really hated to take the potion, but he hated being watched by strangers _more_ - and _touched_, he didn't like being touched by strangers at all. Not to mention that it was his _hair _the boy had touched.

Luckily, Severus' room was empty when Draco burst in. "May I help you, Draco?" asked the Potion Master turned Chemistry teacher.

"Give me the potion," said Draco. "A muggle boy in my English class actually touched my _hair_."

Severus suppressed a smirk. He went to his desk and pulled a tiny vial out, handing it to Draco. Draco drank it in one gulp, shuddering at the taste. "Merlin, Sev, that tastes atrocious."

"Shut it, brat. Now, off to class with you. The potion lasts for sixteen hours, so you shouldn't have any more problems today. I'll begin researching this evening on a way to change the formula so you won't be forced to feel anymore negative side-effects."

Draco nodded, grabbed his backpack off the floor and left the classroom. He'd decided against telling Severus about the bad feeling he had.

By the time lunch had arrived, Draco was certain that the messy haired boy was Harry Potter in disguise. Edward Cullen was everything that Draco hated which mostly meant that he was better than Draco. Not to mention that Draco found himself robbed of his seat in nearly every class because _Edward _was already sitting there. And the bad feeling that Draco had gotten upon sitting in first period had persisted throughout the day, only waning when Draco wasn't near Edward Cullen.

_Thankfully_, there was no one sitting at his table in the cafeteria. As he'd brought his lunch, though, he was one of the first students to sit down. Bella, despite her sitting there the first day, had chosen to sit elsewhere the previous day. Draco hoped this continued to be the case today. He pulled out his lunch and began eating, ignoring as the other students eyed him. He wondered what was happening at Hogwarts. He especially wondered what the Dark Lord was up to. Had he discovered Draco's whereabouts? Certainly he had _not_ because surely Draco would be in danger if he had. The thought of that vile _creature_ touching Draco in any manner - and especially _that _manner - was enough to nauseate him. Perhaps that was why the ominous feeling had settled around Draco. Perhaps the Dark Lord had finally been successful in entering the country! Draco sighed, no, that couldn't be. Agent Collier would have let them know if he had, he had no doubt about that.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of three separate trays sitting down. Draco stared incredulously as Edward, Bella, and a tiny brown-haired girl sat down as if this was _their _table. The tiny girl laughed, it was like bells.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward and his girlfriend, Bella, but you've already met them. It's very nice to finally meet you, Draco," chirped the tiny girl cheerfully.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the three muggles. They were in the process of making themselves right at home at his table without so much as a by your leave. "This is _my_ table," Draco said once he'd regained his voice. Perhaps not the most eloquent retort, but Draco was more than a bit shocked at the audacity of these muggles!

"Actually," pointed out Edward Cullen, his voice soft and musical. Draco hated it on principle. "This is our table, but you are welcome to join us, if you'd like."

Draco's eyes were drawn to Edward's. Draco was loathed to admit that the boy was absurdly good-looking, and his _scent_... all day it had followed Draco, annoying him just as everything about this infuriating muggle annoyed him! There was something _off_ about this boy. Then Draco's eyes moved to the tiny girl. Her scent was nearly the same, and she was also very good-looking. Sitting in such close proximity to the was causing the hair on Draco's neck to stand up and his magic to coil underneath his skin in preparation for an attack.

It was almost as if his inner veela did not like the Cullen's at all and was expressing this like in every way possible, but veela had only one enemy - vampires - and they weren't even particularly hostile towards one another _now_, but in the past there had been a lot of bloodshed over territory and the vampires insisting on _mating_ rights with the male veela. But that was... ridiculous. There were no vampires here, were there? This was a muggle school, and vampires wouldn't have been able to withstand being so close to humans, would they have?

Draco started categorizing everything he knew about vampires in his head. Inhuman good looks, fast, skin cold as ice, eyes that shifted from crimson to black, depending on the level of their hunger. There was even the rumor that there was a certain strain of vampires that chose to consume animal blood instead, their eyes tended to be honey-hued and also changed to black depending on the level of their hunger.

And suddenly, everything began to click.

Inhumanly good looks. Honey-hued eyes, the exact shade of the Alice girl's eyes, that changed to black depending on the level of hunger they felt, at this very moment, Edward Cullen's eyes an odd blend of honey and obsidian. Not to mention that every cell in Draco's being had been trying to tell him to move away from them because he was in danger. And Agent Collier had said there _were_ magical creatures near Seattle. What if these _vampires_ were the magical creatures he had been speaking of?

"Vampires," Draco breathed out so quietly that only the vampires would have been able to hear him - if they were vampires, of course. Their eyes widened. That was proof enough for him.

Trembling slightly, Draco rose to his feet. He was out of the cafeteria before either of his lunch companions had so much as moved.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world where Draco encounters the thing he expected least of all: love_. _

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/??

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so _fast_. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon.

I've decided that the events will continue as planned in New Moon/Eclipse, but will only be described should Draco be affected or if he is there during said events. Some will change due to pairing, but I should like the pairing to be a secret, unless this bothers people... continue voting on the poll as well.

Also- I'm not really happy with this chapter, as I believe it may be a bit - or more than a bit ooc, but... Well, here it is. Hope you like it.

Would you like any HP characters to visit? and if so, whom?

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Five  
In which what is secret is no longer secret

"Vampires. In this very school, at this very moment?" Severus repeated Draco's words, trying to make sense of them. "Are you certain?"

Draco gave his guardian a withering glare. "_Obviously_." Would he be there before Severus, body still trembling, if he weren't?

"But _how_?" Severus seemed truly perplexed, as he should be. It was unheard of for vampires to be in a human's presence for an extended period of time - at least without an excessive amount of casualties.

"I don't know," replied Draco. "They must not drink human blood. It's quite rare, of course, for them not to, but their eyes _are _an odd shade of gold. Still... to be in such close proximity to humans, given their violent nature..."

"- is a very dangerous thing," finished Severus with a sigh. "Shall I call Agent Collier's mobile, then?"

Draco nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. "I think - yes, you should."

"Very well, I will do so after school."

Draco's eyes widened. "_After _school? You don't expect me to _stay _here, do you? I can't - it isn't safe!"

"You _must_. If what you told me is correct, and they are, in fact, students here, it would behoove you to accustom yourself to their presence. They'll not harm you - if they had wanted to, they would have done so immediately. This is a _muggle_ school, Draco, it would be very unwise for them to expose themselves as vampires in a school full of humans. You are perfectly safe, no matter what your instincts tell you," Severus told him.

At this, Draco's heart began pounding and his breath started coming out in soft gasps. He'd thought for sure they would leave now. He wasn't certain he _could_ attend classes. Mentally, he _knew_ Severus was telling the truth. It was only logical, _but_ - and here was the thing - every instinct he had told him to run. He'd never really considered the implications of being part-veela before. All things considered, he had thought it was simply a mere inconvenience, but it didn't change _who_ he was, really, - only, now, it was clear that it _had_. Because Malfoys were never afraid, and at this very moment, Draco most assuredly _was_ afraid - more than he had ever been in his entire life, more so than when he'd learned the Dark Lord wanted him.

Severus sighed. "You do know that I would never allow them to harm you, do you not, Draco? Your mother entrusted your safety to me, and it is not in my nature to take such a thing lightly." He pulled another vial out of his desk drawer and handed it to Draco. Draco scarcely gave it a glance before drinking it. He knew exactly what it was: a calming potion.

"I know... it's just - I feel... they unsettle me. _He _unsettles me," Draco said, after the potion had worked its way through his system and an artificial calmness had settled over him. It was only then that he was finally able to put his thoughts into words.

"You've only two more classes, then we shall contact Agent Collier and discuss our options with him, but you should prepare yourself for the most likely outcome - our continued presence here."

Hastily, Draco nodded. He'd not press the matter - for _now_. He was, after all, in a muggle school. They wouldn't harm him here. Or so he hoped.

By the time he arrived at the class room, it was nearly full. _Thankfully_, there was no one in his usual seat, so he slid into it, quite content to the only student sitting in the back. Just as the bell was ringing, however, the last student entered the room and sat in the seat to Draco's left. Draco didn't even need to look up to know the identity of said person, or vampire rather.

Heart pounding furiously, Draco attempted to force himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did. He was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. Malfoy's did not feel fear, and they most importantly did not fear those who were so obviously beneath them. _Even when that now includes you_, his inner voice supplied derisively.

"I'm not going to hurt you," murmured Edward, softly.

Draco whipped his head around, eyes narrowed, a sneer upon his lips. "No one ever said you were," snarled Draco in a low voice so not to draw the teacher's ire.

Edward merely raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Before he could respond further, the teacher brought the class to attention, and Draco happily pulled his notebook out and began to take intricate notes of the ridiculously elementary problems the man was working on the board. After Arithmancy, he doubted any muggle mathematics would be difficult. In fact, He needn't take notes at all, really, but as Edward seemed particularly keen to converse with Draco further - something he most assuredly did not condone - he did so, never once raising his eyes off of his paper. He was still not accustomed to writing with these muggle pens, or pencils as the case may be, but he had to admit it was much more convenient than writing with a quill and ink.

When class was over, Draco felt immensely relieved. His next class, American History, was a sophomore level class - his only sophomore level class - and the only class, it seemed, that he did not share with the vampire.

However, unlike mathematics which were dead useful - at least in regards to Arithmancy and spell creation - American History was a complete waste in time - and _so_ inaccurate. Many of the things accredited to a muggle named Adolf Hitler had actually been the work of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. However, Draco found this class the easiest to lose himself in. The teacher was a middle-aged man who reminded him of Professor Binns - at least in his monotone way of lecturing. It was easy to be lulled into a near sleep-like state amidst the dates and facts. It also made him miss Hogwarts immensely. He wondered what were his friends doing now, what his father was doing now - even if he were still in Azkaban as surely he would not be left there long, no doubt. He even wondered what Potty was doing now. He was so lost in his thoughts as he walked to the parking lot that he did not even notice who was standing next to his car until he was nearly there.

Edward Cullen was leaning against Draco's driver-side door, his arms folded across his chest, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kindly step away from my car," drawled Draco.

The vampire gave him a pointed look. "I think you and I should have conversation, don't you, _wizard_?"

Draco gasped, his blue-gray eyes widening. "How did _you_ know that?"

A quirked eyebrow. "I suspect the same way _you_ knew what _I _was. Now, shall we conduct this conversation in the parking lot, or would you like to accompany me back to my house?"

"I think _not_," said a familiar voice behind Draco. _Severus_.

"Oh?" queried Edward.

"Indeed not," replied Severus, curtly. "And, in the future, I would recommend you not attempt entry into my mind, again."

Edward had the decency to look abashed. "I'm sorry," he said with lowered eyes. "I've really no control over it."

Severus sneered. "Be that as it may, Mr. Cullen, I suggest you endeavor to do so in the future. Now, if you would excuse us, we have business to attend to elsewhere."

"Mr. Snape," began the vampire, politely. "I can assure you that neither I nor my family members mean either of you any harm."

"Family?" breathed Draco, speaking for the first time since Severus' arrival.

"Yes," Edward replied. "There are seven of us total."

Draco's eyes widened further as he took an involuntary step backwards. He felt Severus place an arm on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Draco," the Potion Master murmured to him before turning to Edward. "Perhaps it would be more prudent of us to conduct this conversation at a later date in a private venue. Would this evening be acceptable?"

Edward nodded, his eyes never leaving Draco. "Perfectly," he intoned. He pulled out a piece of paper and after writing something on it. "This is the address of our home. What time should we expect you?"

--

"Are you _mad_?" Draco demanded the moment the two of them had returned to their home. "You've just agreed to a tête-à-tête with a vampire!"

"Not exactly," said Severus, dryly. "A tête-à-tête would only be between he and I. _Both_ of us shall be meeting with his… family, bringing the total number of those involved to nine."

Draco scowled. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better, Sev?"

"I've spoken to Agent Collier already, Draco. _If_ there are any attempts to harm us, they will be in violation of several different laws. Laws that are not only enforced by the American Wizarding Government, but the ruling body of the vampires as well. You know of the Volturi, do you not?"

Draco shivered. "_Yes_," he breathed. His father had kept in contact with a vampire named Aro even after his days as a Death Eater and since the Dark Lord's return; various members of his guard had been visitors at Malfoy Manor. They may be inferior, but they were the Dark Lord's allies. He was angry at himself for not noticing what Edward was at first. He bloody well knew what vampires looked like, but he wasn't expecting them to be here – in Forks of all places!

"And," Severus continued softly, "there is a treaty between the Veela nation and the Volturi. Though it was made many years ago, centuries, really, they will honor it, so even if they were willing to bypass the wizarding laws, I doubt they would ignore the Volturi's laws. The price of doing so is much too high to be worth it," finished Severus.

Draco was not convinced at all, but he knew that arguing with Severus was fruitless on all accounts. He would accomplish nothing by it. "Fine," he sniffed. "But if _you_ end up as some vampire's _meal_, don't say I didn't warn you. I'll be in my room as I've homework to do."

It wasn't only muggle homework he had to do, but magical work as well. He might not be able to perform magic here, but that was certainly no reason for him to allow his magical education to fall by the wayside. Time has a funny way of speeding up when you least expect it, so Draco was only mildly surprised when Severus knocked on his door, indicating that it was time for them to leave.

"Bring your wand. I shouldn't think you would need it, as I've said, but just in case. It wouldn't do to be caught unawares after all," Severus said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I never go _anywhere _without my wand, but your optimism leaves much to be desired. Wasn't it _you_ who agreed to this meeting? Who assured me I was perfectly safe?"

"Only because I saw no other alternative. I've informed Agent Collier of our plans. He assures me that he's not had a problem with them since they moved into the area three years ago. If – _if – _something were to happen to either of us, they will take action," replied the man.

"Let's get this over with, then," said Draco. "I've no desire to spend the entire evening with the vampires, no matter how much _they _might enjoy _my _company – which considering the way that vile creature kept leering at me…"

Severus sighed, but a small smile played on his lips. An arrogant Draco was a far sight better than a frightened one. This at least he could deal with. "Shall I drive, then?"

Draco looked at him, aghast. "_No_. As if _I _would be caught dead in _your _car. I shall drive."

"Very well."

It did not take long to reach their house at all as the Cullens, like themselves, did not live in Forks proper.

Draco sneered, eying the mansion before him with much disdain. "Acceptable, I suppose, though I daresay Malfoy Manor is quite a bit nicer than _this_."

"Indeed," replied Severus as he got out of the car.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face. Of course Malfoy Manor was much nicer than this. It was centuries old, though it didn't look it at all. Magic was a truly marvelous thing.

Draco hesitated for the briefest of moments when they reached the front porch. How could _he_ go in _there_? He didn't think he could – not with seven of them. Just Edward was enough to make him ill at ease.

"You're perfectly safe," Severus reassured him, guiding him to the door, and knocking on it with the other hand. Draco felt very much like a skittish animal.

However, when a blonde man with warm golden eyes opened the door, an indifferent look was firmly on Draco's face. He'd had enough experience hiding his emotions; he _could_ do this. He led them into what Draco had to admit was quite a lovely room. Of course, its loveliness was marred slightly by the vampires contained within it. Well, and the little muggle girl who was cuddled up next to Edward.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," began the vampire warmly. "This is my wife, Esme, my daughter Rosalie, her husband Emmett, my other daughter Alice and her husband, Jasper, and you've already met Edward and his girlfriend, Bella, of course," He motioned vaguely to each person. Each was extremely beautiful, of course, though that was not unexpected. The blonde girl, Rosalie, was especially so. She reminded him of what his mother must have looked like as a girl – right down to the haughty sneer on her face. The vampire next to her – Emmett? – was large and bulky, his presence was rather vexing to Draco.

The blonde male gave Draco an odd look, then. It was almost as if he was assessing Draco, and though he did not frighten Draco as Edward did, or even Emmett, Draco still felt as if he were on edge. A moment later, all anxiety and fear was gone, and Draco felt peaceful, serene even. A sigh escaped his open lips. How_ odd_, he thought absently.

"I am Severus Snape, and this is my godson, Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you. I only wish our meeting was under better circumstances."

"Won't you have a seat?" Carlisle asked, politely, directing them into a small couch.

"May I offer you anything to drink?" asked the one called Esme.

"Thank you, but no. Perhaps it would be best if we could get right to the point. It's been a long day – for Draco especially," Severus replied, his obsidian eyes flitted over to rest on Edward and Bella momentarily before turning back to their host.

"Is it wise to have a muggle girl here? The stature of secrecy is quite clear -"

But Severus was cut off by Edward. "She's with _us_," his tone was fierce and firm.

"I won't tell anyone your secrets," said Bella in a small voice.

"Perhaps you won't," allowed Severus. "But it is quite unorthodox for you to have knowledge of _any_ part of my world. I am just surprised that you are permitted to be here. I was under the impression that the Volturi - "

A snarl from Edward interrupted Severus. "No one will _touch_ Bella, is that understood?"

"I wouldn't dream of it - unless, of course, she ever hindered the safety of my charge," Severus said, his voice soft and dangerous.

"It will not come to that. Bella has proven herself trustworthy," stated Carlisle. "But we seem to have gotten off track," he continued, studying Draco intently. "You must forgive my son, if he's frightened you," he was addressing Draco now. "He was simply taken by surprise. He's never come across a wizard, I confess it has been over a century since I, myself, have."

Draco gave a jerky nod, but Carlisle continued. It was obvious that he was the oldest in the coven and was the one in charge - the father.

"Though, of course, it is quite obvious that you are not merely a wizard, isn't it?" he queried, golden eyes resting on him. "No, your beauty is just as inhuman as our own, and I know that it is very peculiar for wizards – especially from Britain – to mix among the… what do you call them? Oh yes – muggles, I believe that is what you said, Edward?" He looked at the boy in question, receiving a nod in response.

Draco was frozen in place, wide eyes staring ahead at the vampires gathered across from him, every ounce of serenity dissolved. If they knew what he was... but they couldn't possibly! He'd not do it – _never_ – he'd not escaped the Dark Lord only to…

Beside him, Severus tensed. "Is it?" asked Severus silkily, an ebony brow quirked. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. He is only a wizard, just as _I_ am only a wizard."

"I don't think he is," said Edward, speaking up. "It is usual for humans to be wary of us – natural, even as they are our chosen prey. His fear goes deeper than that – deeper than even he is aware of. He is afraid of us on his basest level – instinctual, if you will."

"I am _not_ afraid of you," snarled Draco.

"You are," said the odd blonde. "Deeply and truly afraid."

Draco sneered. "You know nothing – _nothing_ – about me, so do not speak as if you know what I'm feeling when you haven't the slightest – couldn't have the slightest…"

"But I _do_," insisted the vampire. "Some vampires are… gifted – similar to you wizards, although on a more mundane level, of course. I'm empathic. I can feel everything you feel, and I assure you – you haven't a reason to fear us. We won't harm you."

Draco opened his mouth to protest further when Severus raised a hand to cut him off. "What young Draco feels is neither here nor there. You are worried about exposure, yes?"

All around the room there was nods of agreement.

"You needn't worry. We'll not tell. As for our presence here… I'm afraid we truly cannot disclose the reason for that, as we are under a geis, but just like yourselves, we mean you no harm."

"You'll excuse me if I chose not to believe you?" said Rosalie, scathingly. "Surely this cannot be allowed, Carlisle! To allow _another _human to have knowledge of us is folly!"

"Rosalie," said Carlisle, a warning tone to his voice.

Severus sneered. "I'm afraid, Miss Hale, that you will simply have to allow it. If you were to harm him – or even touch one hair on his head – you would be in a great deal of trouble."

"Really, wizard?" she snarled. "I could crush your skull between my fingers – if I chose to!"

Several gasps sounded around the room.

"Yes – I'm quite certain you _could_. However, I would advise against it as I am sure your… _family_… does not wish to bring the wrath of the Volturi upon themselves…" Severus said, slowly, a malicious smile playing on his lips.

Carlisle's face was solemn now. "And what have you to do with the Volturi? You're not a vampire, and I know they care very little for wizards."

"I'm sorry, Draco, but needs must," murmured Severus, softly, before addressing Carlisle. "_I_ may have nothing to do with the Volturi, but Draco, here, is under their protection. Perhaps you've heard of the Treaty of 1795?"

A light of recognition lit up Carlisle's golden eyes, and he looked at Draco again. "So I was right," he murmured to himself. "Not just a wizard. You're a _veela._"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world where Draco encounters the thing he expected least of all: love_. _

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/??

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so _fast_. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Six  
In which Draco discovers that denial is not just a river in Egypt

The ensuing silence seemed to stretch out for minutes. Draco's body was tense and poised for an attack. He didn't look at Severus -- he dare not lest he hex the man where he sat -- so great was his anger at that moment. He had trusted Severus! How foolish of him. How utterly foolish of him. His father would be disappointed -- if he weren't already so! How many times had he warned Draco against Severus. His father's words echoed in his head. _He's not to be trusted, Draco_. _He's far too slippery, far too slippery. _His mother had trusted him, however. Always. It was that that stayed his hand. Well, that and the fact that he couldn't actually do magic -- and hide from the Dark Lord, that is. Slytherins -- and Malfoys -- thought of self-preservation first and foremost.

"A veela," murmured Edward, his golden eyes studying him. Draco did not like _that _at all. He felt naked underneath his gaze. He felt exposed, _vulnerable_. "A male veela," Edward continued on. "No wonder you are frightened of us."

The rest of the vampire family -- Draco wanted to laugh at that ridiculousness of _that_ -- watched Edward. They trusted him, for some odd reason, Draco realized. Carlisle may have been their leader, but they would not go against what Edward said, whatever his judgment was.

Draco watched as Edward gave Carlisle an almost indiscernible nod. If not for the quick eyesight afforded to him by his inheritance, he would have missed it.

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing attention back to himself. "We will, of course, respect the treaty, Draco," began the vampire, softly. "None of us would force themselves upon you, and as you can see, all of my children -- as well as myself -- are already involved with significant others -- happily so. You are quite safe with us."

But Draco did not relax, not when Edward's eyes were still on him, not when he could feel Jasper's -- the odd blond vampire -- eyes on him. Or, at least, he tried _not _to relax, but just as before, a calming sensation washed over him, and he began to relax against his will. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

"Very well," Severus said, at last. "We, in turn, will keep your existence from the muggles. We ask that you do the same. We are not here merely on a whim, you must know that. It would not be beneficial to us in the least if attention was drawn to you. By the Volturi or any other such organization."

Inside, Draco agreed with him. If the Cullens forced their hand, the Volturi would honor the treaty, but at what price? They were in an alliance with the Dark Lord, Draco felt quite certain he would discover their location. Draco shuddered lightly. No, no, _no!_ That wouldn't do at all! Outwardly, well, Draco wasn't really one for cooperation with beings inferior to him -- and that definitely included _vampires_.

"Also," added Severus, casting a sideways glance at his godson. "It would behoove all involved if your... _children_... kept their distance from Draco. Their presence bothers him, and there is no reason for him to be bothered needlessly."

Edward's mouth tightened into a hard line. His eyes were narrowed in anger, but at what, Draco wasn't sure. "He shares nearly every class with us... how are we to stay away from him?" He said, finally.

Draco shrugged. He didn't care _how_ they complied with Severus' request -- only that they _did _comply.

Carlisle stood, a reassuring word on his lips and a kind smile on his face, but Draco wasn't fazed. He knew exactly what lay beneath that calm, _paternal_, exterior. Didn't Drao know, after all, just what a _father _were capable of doing? His own had sold him out, for Merlin's sake!

"Edward and Alice will not, of course, inflict their company on you if you prefer they not, but is it not possible, Draco, that you could find a certain camaraderie with them? I think you will find that you have quite a bit in common with them," Carlisle told him.

Draco sneered. "I think _not_. I know very well what vampires are capable of. My father was well acquainted with Aro. As well as with Alec and Jane, so forgive _me_ if I choose not to associate with you. Perhaps you have been domesticated, but I still do not trust you. You are first and foremost predators. To spend more time than necessary with you is folly."

Rosalie was seething, Emmett looked slightly confused -- as if he didn't know whether to be angry or not, but it was Alice, Edward, and Jasper that caught Draco by surprised. Edward looked almost as if he would have agreed with Draco. His eyes flitted over to where Bella still sat, quietly, watching the exchange. Alice had a glazed sort of look on her face for a moment or so before her eyes returned to their normal quality. A frown settled on her lips after that. Both Edward and Jasper turned towards her, confused -- and concerned? looks on their faces. Draco watched this small sequence take place with great interest. He was not the only one that noticed, Severus also watched on avidly.

Sensing his children's discomfort, Carlisle gave the two wizards an apologetic smile. "I see we are at an impasse, then. If there is nothing further, perhaps it is better that we part ways."

Severus rose and Draco followed his lead. "I agree," said Severus with a small -- almost inaudible -- sigh.

They weren't even out the front door before Draco heard Bella ask what a veela was. The ride home was... uncomfortable... to say the least. Draco wouldn't even meet Severus' eyes, and though he began to relax within moments of pulling away from the Cullen house, he was still tense when he pulled into their drive.

"Draco," began Severus when they were inside.

"Don't," Draco said, his voice devoid of emotion. "It's done, and it can't be taken back -- ever. I'm going to bed."

Severus sank into a chair as Draco walked from the room. He let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands. He wasn't cut out to be a parent, or guardian, rather. He never had been. He abhorred all children, Draco being the only _slight_ exception. He was a fool if he thought himself capable of doing this. Severus was pouring himself a cup of tea when there was a knock at the front door.

It was Agent Collier, and he looked none too pleased.

"We have a problem. There's been a break-out in Azkaban, and Lucius Malfoy was among the escapees."

Severus heaved a heavy sigh. "What do we do?"

It was raining when Draco woke the next morning. He had hoped it would be sunny so that he wouldn't have to see the vampires. He came downstairs, dressed impeccably in a pair of gray Prada trousers and a silver Harrison cashmere v-neck sweater. He left his blonde hair mussed up as seemed to be all of the rage now, at least according to the fashion sites Draco found on the internet. The internet, Draco thought, was truly a marvelous thing. Everything -- absolutely _everything _-- you wanted to know could be found on the internet. In fact, he thought it so marvelous, he wondered why there wasn't a wizarding equivalent.

When he entered the dining room, he felt an eerie sense of deja vu. Both Agent Collier and Severus were sitting at the kitchen table, half-drunk cups of coffee and tea sitting around them and papers spread out over the remaining portion of the table. When Draco entered the room, Severus began shuffling the papers into a stack.

"Breakfast, Draco?" asked Severus, indicating the plate of fresh fruit and croissants on the counter and the pot of porridge cooking on the stove.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes narrowed. "What I want is for you to tell me what is the matter. You've never once prepared breakfast for me since our arrival, and now -- funnily enough -- you've prepared all of my favorites!" Draco said as he popped a brilliant red strawberry in his mouth.

It wasn't Severus who answered, but Agent Collier. "Your father has escaped from Azkaban."

Draco was still facing away from them, lingering near the fruit plate, when he heard. His back tensing slightly was the only reaction they could see. If they could have seen the expression on his face, however, they would have been surprised. Draco's pale face blanched further, and his blue-gray eyes were wide. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. When he turned around, he looked almost bored. He spread orange marmalade onto a croissant and loaded a plate up with fruit before sitting in a chair at the table. He waited until he had poured himself a cup of tea before speaking. When he did so, his voice only wavered slightly.

"Do you expect him to attempt to enter the country?" he asked, lightly.

The two men exchanged a look. "He's already made an attempt early this morning," Severus answered, reluctantly.

"Well, that's that, then, I suppose. Shall I ready myself for the Dark Lord's arrival?" his tone was dry and cutting.

Severus looked highly affronted. "Of course not, Draco. Don't be absurd."

"You're perfectly safe," Collier assured him. "As long as you follow the safety instructions I dictated to Severus, I suspect you'll be as safe as you were before his escape."

"What sort of safety instructions?" asked Draco, warily, heaping porridge in a bowl and pouring maple syrup on it.

"Nothing to be too concerned with," Severus said, quickly. "We can discuss this after school. You best not be late."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued eating his porridge. He was careful not to show the unease he felt. He told himself he wasn't too terribly surprised that his father had escaped. He had expected it, after all, hadn't he?

Finally, he finished and placed his breakfast dishes in the sink .He quickly grabbed his lunch out of the ice box and gave Collier and Severus a curt nod before leaving the house. When Draco pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, he wasn't surprised that Edward and Bella were standing near the silver Volvo. Sneering, Draco walked passed them, ignoring the questioning look on Bella's face.

Class period after class period, Draco took his neat, precise notes, ignoring every beseeching look that was directed his way. He wrote the lecture written nearly verbatim in an attempt to fill his time. All throughout the day, Draco found himself looking over his shoulder. He half expected -- most of the time -- to see his father when he turned around, the other half of the time, he expected to see the Dark Lord. What he saw was... nothing -- well, nothing of any importance. Mostly it was just other students.

The Cullens and Bella seemed to have accepted the fact that Draco wanted nothing more to do with them, but the same could not be said for the others. Mike, in particular, seemed to have become his shadow. He no longer attempted to touch Draco -- which Draco was ever so glad for -- but he now felt that Draco was the one to imitate. What a ridiculous concept! As if _he _could ever be half as good as Draco was -- in looks or anything else for that matter. He'd also accrued some shadows of the female variety. Lauren, in particular, seemed to think that Draco was quite a catch -- and also that _she _ought to be the one that caught him. Draco had never met a more vapid narcissist than her -- including _himself _-- and that was saying something as he included in that number his own mum and dad along with Pansy.

The safety instructions turned out to be unneeded. They included things such as not to wander about alone -- Malfoys did not _wander_ about aimlessly -- Not using magic -- how repetitive these were! They already couldn't use magic -- But the _one_ that Draco felt he could not abide was that Agent Collier was going to stop his importing of wizarding goods.

"_What_?" he'd snapped, angrily. "I've _told _you, Severus. This is more than about me being frivolous. My system simply cannot process these heavily processed foods that the muggles are so fond of!"

Severus looked unconcerned. "Be that as it may, you will simply have to make do with what is available. Agent Collier says there is a natural food store in the little village of La Push. It a bit away, but as you've a car, that shouldn't be a problem. Not to mention you have more than enough here, _really_. With the preservation spells in place, it could be months before you need ever worry about that."

"_Fine_," he sniffed before exiting the room.

One day became two and two became a week and then a week became two. Lucius Malfoy was still at large, and Severus' temper was as tetchy as ever. Not only that, but Draco thought he might actually go mad with the boredom. He never thought he would say it, but he rather thought he missed Harry Potter. Since the meeting at the Cullens, they had kept their word -- and their distance. He found himself becoming lonely though. He almost wished Potter were here for Draco to taunt. He'd even entered English with a sneer on his lips, hoping to entice Edward Cullen into the verbal sparing that he so needed only to discover Edward was staring duly at the front of the classroom, his face listless and devoid of all emotion save utter agony. Bella's face was an absolute mirror of his. Whatever. He cared not what was amiss with the seemingly golden couple of Forks High School. Only... _only_... he found that he _did_ care. For some reason, unknown to him, he was bothered by the fact that Edward Cullen seemed to look as if someone had happily murdered his pet keazle in front of him. How unexpected. How _fascinating. _

Indeed, it was absolutely fascinating. The couple that could hardly dare to be parted for mere minutes was now seating as far away from each other as possible. It was... unexpected. Not as unexpected as Draco's interest in said matter, but unexpected nonetheless. So fascinating was it that instead of taking his meticulous notes as always, Draco's notebook remained closed for the duration of the lesson, and his gaze never left Edward. He was uneasy so often now with his father's escape and the escalating war, that it didn't matter if he was near the vampires or not. And if he could succeed in taunting the vampire... well, then, he'd risk it. He knew Edward's type.. noble, courageous -- he'd heard from Mike how Edward had been next to Bella the previous year and had been able to pull her to safety when she was nearly hit by a car -- morally righteous. He was very much like Harry Potter. How very fun this would be.

"What?" hissed Edward, his voice low enough so that the humans would not be bothered by their conversing.

Draco shrugged elegantly, his face the look of innocence. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're staring -- _why_?"

Again, Draco shrugged. "Are you really so arrogant as to think that I was looking at _you_?"

"You know very well that you _were_ looking at me. My previous question remains -- _why_ were you staring at me?"

"Such a temper," murmured Draco, shaking his head. "As for why I was staring at you, I was simply trying to diagnose your ailment. You look dreadful, quite an accomplishment for an immortal being whose characteristic trait is unbelievable beauty... In fact, you look like some killed your puppy, and I _know_ that couldn't be further from the truth. You haven't a puppy at all... No, we both know that a puppy wouldn't stand a chance in _your _house." Draco smirked, feeling quite satisfied with himself. This is what he had been missing! Perhaps not as satisfying as bothering Potty Scarhead, but it would certainly do.

Edward's eyes went black with fury and his hands clenched into tight fists, one of which he slammed onto his desk, causing a loud thud to be heard throughout the room and a crack to appear on the desk.

The rest of the class, who had missed their silent exchange, whipped their heads around at the noise.

Edward murmured an apology to the teacher before claiming he felt ill and fleeing the classroom. Beside Edward's empty seat, Bella let out a sigh, her eyes lingering on the doorway.

Well, Draco thought, when the class was over and he was packing his belongs. How fun was _that_.

Apparently, it was a little _too _much fun -- for Edward at least. Edward wasn't in any of their other classes. Bella was, and it was almost worth the distraught look she gave when she realized that Edward wasn't coming to class to have run him off. Every class it was the same -- she would eagerly watch the doorway until class began, and then she would give a desolate little sigh and turn her attention to her notebook leaving Draco throughly entertained.

By the time Draco returned home, he was feeling quite content. Until, at least, he noticed an odd automobile in their drive. A black Mercedes, to be exact, was parked next to Severus' automobile. Perplexed, Draco hurried into the house -- only to find himself face to face with Carlisle Cullen.

"I suppose I'll see myself out," Carlisle told Severus. "It truly was a pleasure to meet the both of you. Unfortunately, the situation being as it is... well, I'm sure you understand."

Severus nodded curtly. "Of course."

Draco hadn't even time to spare the man a greeting -- not that he _would _have, mind. He just liked having the option -- before Carlisle was leaving.

"So, what did the good Doctor have to say?" asked Draco, helping himself to a cuppa and a biscuit.

Severus narrowed his eyes, but at Draco's raised brow, stopped. "It seems there was an... incident with one of his children and the muggle girl. They've decided to leave town, or rather it was the mind reader, Edward, that decided they should leave. Carlisle was good enough to warn me. He's worried that with them gone, Bella might take finding them into her own hands. Apparently, she is quite inventive when she puts her mind to it. He wanted to be sure we wouldn't disclose any information -- especially information regarding the Volturi. Since our previous encounter, she has apparently been rather inquisitive about it."

Draco hummed noncommittally as he added a more than generous amount of cream and sugar to his tea. He ignored the sickened look Severus gave him at that. Severus was far too uptight. He was more of a _no cream or sugar, if you please, because it isn't proper tea if it isn't bitter and nearly inconsumable _man. So, the Cullens were leaving... well, at least that explained why Edward looked the way he did, and he supposed it explained Bella as well. She fancied herself in love with him, and -- Draco assumed -- fancied him in love with _her_. What a riot! A _vampire_ in love with a _human_... how utterly ridiculous. It was like... well, he supposed it was quite like the prey being in love with the predator and vice versa. Like a little rabbit being in love with a fox or something else equally asinine.

"You won't tell her anything, will you?" prompted Severus, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Draco let out a long suffering sigh before sneering at Severus. "Why, for Merlin's sake, would I _speak_ to her, if it wasn't absolutely necessary? And do you really think me so foolish to tell her anything other than what she already knows -- if I did speak to her, which I is a moot point since I don't?"

At last, Severus conceded with a nod.

It turned out that all of their worrying was for naught. Because when Draco returned to school that Monday, Bella wasn't there at all. In fact, she didn't return for an entire week, and when she did return, she didn't speak to _anyone_ least of all him. In fact, she seemed to go out of her way to avoid him, and on the rare occasion that she did happen to be close to him, she would visibly flinch. Just like in Hogwarts, Forks High School had a prolific gossip scene. According to _them _-- them meaning Jessica and Lauren -- Edward leaving had caused Bella to have some sort of mental breakdown. It wasn't too far from the truth, Draco thought. He couldn't find it in himself to care, though. With the vampires gone, he had one less thing to worry about.

As the weeks passed by, in fact, Draco became rather complacent. His father hadn't made an another attempt at entering the country, and since Agent Collier had ceased his visits, they were bereft of news from the wizarding world. Surrounded by muggles as they were, it became quite easy for Draco to forget that there was a war going on beyond the little bubble of school and home he and Severus had created.

Until, that is, the war came knocking at their door. So to speak, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world where Draco encounters the thing he expected least of all: love_. _

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/??

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so slow in New Moon. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Seven  
In which Draco and Severus are forced to cohabitate with a pair of Gryffindors

It was a dreary Sunday afternoon in December. It was raining, had been for several days. In fact, it had rained for so many days that Draco had lost count; though, he felt quite certain it would never end. Severus was reading a book in front of the fireplace, and because Draco was feeling a bit under the weather -- the blame for which he placed fully on the sneezing, coughing muggle teenagers he was forced to attend school with -- he was napping in front of the telly. It was the sort of day that was all too common in Forks now, especially since the weather had turned cold. Tomorrow began the last week of school before his Christmas hols. He had survived -- _nearly _-- his first semester of muggle school.

It was Severus' sputtering and his snarling that woke Draco. He blinked dazedly at the scene in front of him. Before his very eyes was the man that had been wanted by the British wizarding world for years. Sirius Black, with his gray eyes wild, and his dark hair shaggy and unkempt, was staring straight at Severus. Severus' wand was at the ready, and it took only a moment for Draco to throw himself off the couch and pull his wand out and press it to Black's neck.

"Hey, _hey_! Wait a minute--" Black started, but Draco didn't back down, though he was surprised to see that Severus _did_. What was Severus thinking? Was he mad -- _absolutely _mad?

Black wasn't able to finish his sentence because the following moment there were two more pops and suddenly the Headmaster and Harry Potter stood before them. Harry Potter look slightly disheveled and there was a cut on the side of his face. The Headmaster... well, to be perfectly honest, he looked positively dreadful.

"Albus," breathed out Severus as the Headmaster collapsed ungracefully onto the couch. "What are you -- _what happened_? Draco! Make some tea, and get my potions kit out of my bedroom."

Draco sneered, but the look Severus gave him was enough to cause Draco to lower his wand and do as he was told, though at his own pace. He wasn't in any hurry, honestly. He finally sauntered back into the living room several minutes the tea was finished. He handed the potions kit to Severus and threw himself into the armchair, his eye never leaving their... _guests_... who were in the middle of telling what had led them to appearing uninvited and very much _unwanted_ in _Draco_'_s _living room.

"-- given Sirius asylum as well."

At that, Draco whipped his head around. "_What_? You must be joking. Tell me he's joking!" he asked Severus.

It was the Headmaster who answered. "Voldemort has grown much too strong. Three weeks ago, he infiltrated the ministry with the help of your father. Lucius is now the puppet Minister of Magic. I'm quite certain he believes himself to be calling the shots, but Tom has never been too fond of sharing the spotlight. No, it is Tom who is in control of things."

Beside him, Severus looked horrified. "How?" he murmured. "How did this happen?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Don't misunderstand me, dear boy. I am, in no way, implying that any of this is your fault, but the fact of the matter is that without your information, we were completely blind. He struck us hard and repeatedly, but in very discreet ways."

"But," Severus said, desperately. "We've never heard -- not a _thing_. And we did get the _Prophet_. It's only been since the escape that we've not had any news."

"You wouldn't have," sighed Dumbledore. "None of us did. By the time we _did_ hear of it, there was nothing more that could be done. So, for now, I'm afraid we are at a bit of a disadvantage. There is something that must be done -- something _I_ must do -- before it can be finished. It is very dangerous, but I am not so decrepit in my old age that I cannot do this."

Potter's head had whipped around at that, but Dumbledore gave him a pointed look. Something flashed in his eyes before he turned back to the floor in a slight sulk.

"_-- However_," Dumbledore was saying when Draco reverted his attention back to the Headmaster. "Since his infiltration of the Ministry, I am a wanted man. As is Harry, as is Sirius, as are the two of _you_. This makes things slightly more _difficult_, but by no means impossible. I'm afraid, Severus, that I must ask you for a rather large favor. Will you allow Sirius and Harry to remain here -- for the time being? We've been briefed -- in an extremely detailed manner -- on the conditions of your asylum as well as the safety parameters set in place here. It is no longer safe for Harry or Sirius to remain in Britain, and though the Americans are understandably skeptical about allowing someone as high profile as Harry Potter into their country, they've allowed it -- provided they follow not only your parameters for safety as well as a set of their own."

Severus' eyes flitted on Potter for a moment before returning to stare deep into the Headmaster's eye. "I assume that measures have been take to insure that the Dark Lord is not able to simply pluck it out of Potter's head?"

A grave look appeared on Dumbledore's face. "Yes. Harry has been placed under a... stronger version of the gag spell that the both of you are under. He cannot speak or think the name of the town he is in."

Potter looked a bit disgruntled and Black appeared to be having some sort of fit, his hands were clenched into fists at his side and he was glaring hatefully at Severus.

Severus, for his part, seemed to enjoy this. "Very well, they may stay."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Severus pulled him out of the living room.

"They aren't staying here -- are they?" he asked Severus, a hysteric edge to his voice. "This is _my _house -- I won't allow them to stay!"

"_Our _house," Severus corrected, "and what would you have me do, Draco? Send them out there to be killed by the Dark Lord -- or _worse_?"

A horrified look appeared on Draco's face. "They've done magic -- to get here! What if they've been followed? My dad could find me... _The Dark Lord _could find me!" Now, he was beginning to panic and his breath was coming out in harsh gasps.

Severus disappeared out of the room for a moment and returned with a calming drought. He pushed it into Draco's hand. Draco drank it, and immediately a calming sensation settled over him.

"They took an emergency portkey to the American embassy, and another portkey -- untraceable -- from there. They've not been followed, I can assure you of that."

"Can you? Half an hour ago, you didn't even know they were coming!" snarled Draco.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Be that as it may, _you_ will abide by my decisions -- and the decisions of Agent Collier, and the Headmaster, by default. Potter and Black _will_ be staying."

"_Fine_," hissed Draco. He stalked out of the dinning room, but instead of returning to the living room, he stalked upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He threw himself on the bed. He knew very well that he was acting like a petulant child, but he didn't _care_. This was _his_ house, and though he had -- on _occasion_, mind -- missed trading insults with Harry Potter that did not, in any way, mean that he wanted him and a crazed mass murderer, who may or may not be a Death Eater, to live in _his _home. After a few moments, when Draco had tired of sulking, he pulled out his Literature textbook and began reading the story assigned for Monday's lesson. At the end of the week, they were to have their end of term examinations, and Draco planned on getting straight A's -- the muggle equivalent of O's.

For the next several hours, he lost himself in his homework and studying. Malfoys were nothing if not perfectionists, and Draco tried very hard to retain his spot as the number one student in Forks High School. He had dislodged Edward Cullen, though he no longer attended school, out of first place.

It had been dark for some time when there was a rather timid knock on the door. Draco ignored it at first. After three timid knocks and one rather persistent knock, Draco sighed heavily, closed his book, and slide out of bed. He answered the door with a sneer on his face.

It was Potter. How... utterly horrid.

"Umm, Snape says it's time for dinner, and that he expects you to come down now," he told Draco, or rather the floor, as he hadn't looked up once.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever," he said.

Potter stared at him for a moment, then, a perplexed look on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Think something I said is _funny_, do you, Potter?"

"No, _no_," Potter said, quickly. "I'm sorry -- I apologize. It's just, well, I never thought I would see _you_ in a pair of denims."

Draco's eyes narrowed, his eyes flicking over Harry's mismatched muggle clothing. His pants were a sort of jogging pant that Draco sometimes saw people wearing after gym -- he'd never be caught _dead_ in them -- and a t-shirt that swallowed the boy whole, and his hair was still damp from the shower. _Obviously, _he was an absolute _mess_. Draco needlessly smoothed his pair of blue jeans -- designer, _of course_ -- and his own t-shirt before running his hand through his hair. "What else would I wear, _Potter_?"

"I dunno," mumbled Potter. "Don't suppose you'd wear robes here. Is it true you are going to a muggle secondary school?" he asked as they walked down the stairs.

Again, Draco sneered. "It's called _high school_, Potter, and of _course, _I'm going. What else would I do with my time?"

Potter said nothing, then, something which Draco was extremely grateful for. When they arrived in the living room, Severus was staring coolly at Black, who Draco thought looked rather sulky, from across the table. Severus was spooning pasta onto his plate, Black was glaring at his plate -- and Severus -- as if he could make them disappear with his eyes alone. Draco studied the pasta for a moment. It _looked_ harmless, and he supposed it would do. Severus had taken to using better ingredients whilst cooking so Draco was able to eat more and more muggle food. In fact, Draco had become severely addicted to some muggle food -- sweets, in particular. In fact, the inside of their freezer vaguely resembled an ice cream parlor.

Dinner was eaten in near absolute silence. Potter looked almost sick every time he glanced in Severus' direction. It was quite amusing -- to Draco, at any rate. After dinner, Draco and Potter -- along with Black -- were ushered into the living room where Severus began -- in a no-nonsense tone that had Potter at once seething with anger and looking rather ill -- what the rules of the house were. He would tolerate no fighting nor name-calling from either of the boys. It was when he came to rooming arrangements that Draco felt he had had enough. The top floor was _his_ and _his _alone. Of course, he only used _one _of the three bedrooms located on said floor but they were _his_. And why should he share them? In the end, Draco had been forced to allow it, but that didn't mean he had to _like _it or do it without complaint. Which he did. Quite voraciously, in fact. Truthfully, he only relented because of Severus. Severus who had given up everything to help him, who had been continually working on a potion that would mask his attraction and not making him feel as if he were running underwater, Severus who was Draco's only remaining family -- that counted -- at any rate. Of course, threats of calling Agent Collier hadn't hurt.

Draco was quite fond of the Wizarding Special Agent who had helped him immsensly since his arrival in the United States, not to mention the fact that only days after his father's escape, Agent Collier had gone above and beyond Draco's expectation of his duty. At great personal risk to himself, he had traveled to Britain -- to Gringott's -- to file the papers that would ensure that Lucius Malfoy had no access to the Malfoy vaults. It wasn't too difficult. The goblin nation, Draco had learned, cared very little about the affairs of wizards, and legally the money was -- and would remain -- Draco's and Draco's alone. Although now that Lucius seemed to be in a position of power -- _Minister of Magic_! -- perhaps the laws would begin to change, and what then? Could he regain control of the vaults? And what would Draco do if he did? For Merlin's sake, if his father was now Minister of Magic -- _Minister of Magic!_ -- it was only a matter of time, and surely not much of it, before he had found some legal course to remove Draco from the United States!

"Perhaps, Draco, whatever nonsense is filling your head is more important than participating in this conversation, but I assure you, I do not care whether you agree to it or _not_." Severus' scathing voice broke Draco out of his panicking thoughts.

Draco shook the gloomy thoughts out of his head. How morose he had become since his birthday. How positively maudlin. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Now, _as I was saying_," sneered Severus, glaring balefully at him. Draco realized, then, that Potter and Black were no longer in the room with them. "Potter isn't to attend school with you. The headmaster believes it too dangerous to allow him to come and go as he pleases. He and Black are to remain within the wards of this house. Tomorrow, Agent Collier, the Headmaster, and I will be meeting in Seattle to cast the Fidelius Charm. The headmaster believes, and I with _he_, that this is the easiest way to combat the heightened risk we are at with Potter and Black residing with us. Agent Collier was a bit reluctant. He believes this may draw unnecessary attention to us, but at this point, it matters not. Once the charm is cast, with myself as the Secret Keeper, you will be much safer than before. This means, of course, that you won't be allowed to speak of this house to anyone. You do understand that, Draco, do you not?"

Draco scowled at his godfather. "I'm not so foolish as to not understand the limits of the Fidelius Charm. I've kept up with my magical education, haven't I? Theoretical, at any rate. I can't believe they went for it. _You_ as Secret Keeper -- how did you manage _that_?"

Severus let a wicked grin slip onto his face. "Well," he said, silkily, "Suffice it to say that Dumbledore has ways of dealing with Black -- very effective ways. Now, off to bed with you. You've class in the morning, and I expect you to attend them, even though I'm not."

Suppressing a sigh, Draco trudged up the stairs.

The next morning Drao arrived in the dinning room to find Potter and Black eating breakfast. Black scowled upon noticing him. Potter was too busy frowning into his porridge to notice his arrival. After helping himself to a bowl, Draco dropped unceremoniously into _his_ favorite chair which just happened to be across from Potter. Potter's head flew up when Draco dropped his plate -- harder and louder than necessary -- onto the table. He studied Draco for a moment, his frown becoming more pronounced as he did so.

"You're different," he finally concluded.

"Am I?" queried Draco, in a very disinterested manner.

"You _look_ different," Potter clarified. Next to him, Black snorted and then muttered something unintelligible. Draco had a feeling that had he actually been able to hear it, it would _still_ have been unintelligible.

"Do I now?" Draco said, slowly, enjoying the angry look that flashed across Potter's face.

"I've just said that, haven't I?" snapped Potter, angrily.

"Now, now, Potter, no need for such anger," drawled Draco, a smirk upon his face.

Potter took a deep breath and tried again. "Why did you come here, to the United States, then? The Slytherins say you're a traitor."

Draco shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea what you are referring to," he said.

Black turned to Potter, a knowing look on his face. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man. "I know why Malfoy's here," he told Potter, quietly.

Draco scowled. "Shut up, _Black_," he snarled.

Black laughed, a deep barking sort of laughter. Draco hated it. "Don't get your panties all in a snit, Malfoy. I wouldn't dream of telling Harry, here, that you're a veela and that you left Britain because the Dark Lord himself wanted _you_ as his little catamite. Such an odd thing, for you to run, really. Can't imagine a Malfoy _not_ wanting to spread his legs for the Dark Lord. That's what your father does, isn't it?"

Draco sat frozen in place. His spoon dropped noisily to the table. He shoved his chair away from the table, grabbed his book bag that was next to the chair and headed for the door. If he stayed there, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

He saw Potter shoot Black a dirty look. "Sirius! Wait, Malfoy!" he called after Draco, but Draco didn't stop. He walked directly to his car and drove straight to school.

School was the same as always. Draco taking meticulous notes, avoiding muggles, and generally wasting his time. Bella, he noticed, didn't look as pale as she normally did. Several times throughout his morning classes, he caught her staring at him. Lucky for Draco, she didn't speak to him -- until lunch that is.

Draco was pouring himself a cup of tea from the thermos that he carried with him and nibbling on a bit of fruit while he took a rather unnecessary look over his notes when she approached him. He thought -- _wrongly _-- that she would simply go away if he didn't acknowledge her. She didn't. When nearly five minutes had passed and she was still standing there -- in the same position, even, Draco sneered.

"Miss Swan," he said, coldly. She flinched. "Is there a reason you are lurking beside me? Have I give you even the _slightest_ indication that I had need of or wished for your company?

She shook her head. Rapidly. "No," she murmured quietly.

Draco heaved a long suffering sigh. "Well, _sit_," he said a moment later when she was still standing. "Now, I assume you've a reason for being here."

She fiddled with the ends of her hair for a moment before nodding. Her hair was dull and drab -- more so even than before. She looked very much like an Inferi. "I just wondered -- would it be possible for us to talk?"

"... about?" asked Drao after a small silence.

Hesitantly, she lowered herself into the chair opposite of him. "Have you," she lowered her voice and bit her bottom lip nervously before starting again. "Have you talked to... _them_?"

Draco gave her a baffled look. "If by _them_ you are referring to the Cullens, then, I am glad to say that _no_, I have not. You should count yourself lucky that _you _haven't."

Bella blanched. She looked positively stricken. "But.."

Draco interrupted her with a sharp shack of his head. "But _nothing_. Be thankful they're gone."

She stood up and backed away from him, knocking her chair over in the process.

"How can you _say _that?" she whispered in a horrified tone before fleeing from the lunchroom. Draco sighed. What a silly, foolish girl. She was actually in love with him! A _vampire!_ How pathetic.

The rest of the day was a bit bothersome. Several other students -- Newton and some greasy boy -- took offense to Draco's harsh words to Bella. They'd attempted to corner him several times. He'd been forced to resort to using his attraction in order to calm them lest he be moved to violence. When he got home, Black was napping on _his_ couch, and Potter was watching _his_ telly. Draco ignored all Potter's continual attempts to apologize for Black's words that morning. He was on the way upstairs when Severus -- and Agent Collier -- entered the room carrying what appeared to be a large pine tree.

He took a deep breath, meaning to begin ranting -- why on _earth _had Severus brought a tree, of all things, into their home? -- but instead of ranting, he sneezed. Several times, in fact.

He glared at Potter, daring him to say a word. Wisely, Potter said nothing. Draco turned his cool gaze over to his godfather.

"What is _that_?" he sneered.

A malicious grin appeared on Severus' face. "It's a Christmas tree."

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at Severus. "I _know_ what it is -- what I _want_ to know is _why_ it's in our house!"

Severus shrugged. "I know we celebrate Yule and not Christmas, but the muggles will expect it, Agent Collier says, so here we are."

Potter look enraptured. "Are we going to decorate it?" he asked Black.

Black blinked several times before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sure," he said, slowly. He took in Draco's horrified look. "We can even make home-made ornaments. It'll be brilliant."

It was then that Severus and Agent Collier plopped the tree down, upright, in the corner. Draco sneezed again. Twice.

"I want that _gone_," he snarled at Severus before stomping up the stairs to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world where Draco encounters the thing he expected least of all: love_. _

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/??

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so slow in New Moon. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon.

A/N: I've stated before I play on deviating from canon in regards to the timeline. This is the chapter it begins. Hopefully, this is clear to everyone. If not, ask any question you may have.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Nine  
In which Draco plays with the other children and something unexpected occurs.

Two days later, the Christmas tree remained -- now with a variety of twinkling lights and homemade ornaments on it. Draco glared balefully at it from his position on the couch. It turned out that Draco was not allergic to the tree; no, Draco had come down with what Severus deemed a "_cold_". Draco thought this was a fitting description because though he was wrapped in two thick blankets, he was still freezing -- a side effect of his elevated fever, Severus said. Muggles -- and wizards, it turned out -- hadn't been able to cure this particular ailment. Draco thought he would endeavor to do so in the future. If for no other reason than to ensure than he never had to suffer so. His only consolation was that he was not the only one to get sick. No, indeed on the fourth day of Draco's malady, Severus was alongside him on the couch. It wasn't quite so common _then_.

Fortunately, Draco recovered just in time to sit his examinations. They went rather well, he thought. No, he _knew _they went well. He hadn't a reason to worry, really, had he? He'd known all the answers to the important questions after all. _Muggles_, how useless they were! He hadn't been able to keep the sneer off of his face as his classmates had struggled over their exams. Luckily -- for _them_ -- they didn't need do more than that. If they were required to do practical portions, along side the theoretical, they would be in a great deal of trouble _then_.

He was headed towards his car when he was accosted by Mike Newton.

"Errr, Draco, can I -- can I talk to you?" The boy shifted nervously from foot to foot.

Draco's patened glare was fixed firmly on him. He flushed under it. "Malfoy, if you please," stated Draco, rather coolly. "I've not given you leave to speak my name."

Newton blushed deeper still and stared at the ground, unable, it seemed, to meet his gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled. He took a deep breath, seeming to pull himself together. A determined look flitted across his face. When he looked up, Draco was mildly surprised that he met Draco's gaze head on. "I was wondering if you'd, uh, like to go to Port Angeles with us tonight. Bella's getting a group together to go. You know, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Lauren. It'll be great, we're going to see some gory slasher movie Bella picked out."

Draco considered this for one long moment. His options were bleak indeed. Severus was still suffering the effects of the cold. He was grumpier than usual -- and that was saying _something_. He'd not be any company for Draco. That left Potter and _Black_. If magic had not been forbidden to them, he would have hexed Sirius Black a thousand times by now. He never seemed to pass an opportunity to "put the little veela in his place". Potter was worse -- because apparently, Potter had decided that he and Draco should be friends -- _friends! _For Draco, this meant Potter showing up outside his door and mumbling to the ground more often than not. Or, and Draco always enjoyed this little sequence of events particularly, Draco would insult him, or goad him in some manner, and the ensuing fight would typically cause Blac to stick his ugly neck in where it didn't belong which never failed to enrage Severus, and before long, Severus and Black were trading insults over events that occured more than two decades earlier.

Or, or, _or... _he could go to the cinema with Newton and the other pathetic little muggles. He'd never been to the cinema before, but if it were anything like the telly.... perhaps he _ought _to go. Not because he fancied spending time with the teenagers, rather because it would be a good opportunity for him. He adored the telly after all. Wouldn't this just be the same on a larger scale? Besides, he'd not had an opportunity to test the limits of his car in quite some time.

"Fine," Draco finally replied a moment later. "But _I'm _driving." He sneered in the general direction of Newton's _car_ -- and he used that term as loosely as possible.

Newton's face lit up. "Great! We're meeting at Bella's. Here's her address." He gave Draco a piece of paper with an address messily scribbled on it. "We're meeting at 6 p.m. Is that alright?"

Draco nodded. Newton gave Draco a smile before darting off to his car. Draco heaved a sigh before continuing to his car as well. How pathetic they truly were.

Severus was still sniveling about. There truly wasn't any another word to describe it, really. It also seemed that he and Black had been at one another's throats again as both were sitting on opposite sides of the living room sulking whilst watching the telly. Potter was sitting in between the two, casting weary glances at Severus and worried glances at Black. Upon Draco entering, Potter look decidedly relieved. Draco's eyes swept across the mess that was the living room. There were fizzy drink containers littering the beautiful mahogany table Draco had purchased for the living room -- fizzy drink containers _without_ coasters beneath them. _That _was sure to leave rings on _his _beautiful table. Not to mention the half-eaten bag of crisps near Black or the tiny pieces of crisps on the floor.

"I wasn't aware," Draco remarked coolly as he bent over and began gathering the fizzy drink containers, "that the three of you were incapable of simply picking up after yourselves! Why should _I_ have to come home after spending the entire day at school to a house in utter disarray and the three of you lay abouts doing nothing."

Potter blushed deeply. He rose quickly and set to picking up the trash around him. Draco slid the last coaster beneath Black's drink before glaring one last time at the man and heading upstairs.

Draco showered and then lost himself in the routine of getting ready. For weeks he'd done naught but go to school and home. He knew that he would go mad if he didn't get out of the house -- that was the other reason why he'd agreed to go, much as he was loathe to admit it. He missed being surrounded by his friends.

Severus was in the kitchen heating up a can of soup when Draco descended from his room.

"And where," said the Potions Master with a sneer, "are _you _going?"

"The cinema, if you must know," Draco replied.

"Do you think that wise?" Severus asked, studying Draco shrewdly.

Draco scoffed. "Wise? Probably _not_, but safe? Yes, very much so. They're _muggles_, Severus. Whatever could happen with a group of muggles?"

Severus did not comment on what could possibly happen with muggles. Draco knew that crime was always a possibility, so there was that, of course, and he supposed that it was possible that the Dark Lord or his father could finally gain entry into the country and track him, but that could happen at the cinema as easily as it could _here_. He sighed. "I assume you'll be traveling to Port Angeles?"

Draco nodded. "Obviously. No reason to drive all the way to Seattle for a film."

"Very well, you may go-- " Severus said.

To which Draco replied, "I wasn't _asking_ permission. You asked and I simply chose to inform you."

A dark look flitted across the Potion Master's face. "As your guardian, it is my _job_ to keep you safe. It would be remiss of me to not set up boundaries."

Draco glared hatefully at Severus. There was no reason to argue this. He'd given his permission -- for now. But they would revisit this topic at a later date, make no mistake about _that_.

Bella Swan's house was easy enough to find. Newton was there already, a very sulky look on his face, standing next to Bella. Draco parked in front of Bella's house, enjoying the small frown that pulled at Bella's lips. Not to mention the way she tugged nervously on her hair and turned her gaze towards the ground.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Draco exited the car. He arched a blonde eyebrow at Newton.

"I thought you said this was to be a group outing," Draco remarked. He'd not signed up to spend the evening with his shadow and the vampire girl.

"Oh," said Bella. "Well, Jessica and Lauren couldn't make it, and Angela and Ben are sick, but Jacob's still coming. He said he'd meet us here."

As if on cue, a tiny car pulled up in front of the curb behind Draco's car. The person who emerged was tall and very exotic looking. Not to mention exceedingly attractive with straight, silky hair and creamy looking skin. Draco'd never seen anyone quite like him. Before he had time to contemplate this boy further, he was headed towards them.

"_Wow_," he exclaimed appreciatively, eyeing the Phantom. "This yours?" he asked Draco.

Draco nodded curtly. The boy was muttering obscure facts about this particular model, all things Draco was fairly certain he ought to know. Newton looked more annoyed -- if it were possible -- while Bella looked uncomfortable. When the boy, Jacob, he assumed though he'd not been introduced, pulled himself out of whatever dreamland he'd been in to grin shamelessly at Bella before gathering her up in his arms for what only could be described as an ambush. Draco felt a twinge of some foreign emotion at that and saw that same emotion reflected on Newton's face. He was _jealous_, and not of the Jacob boy -- if that is who this was -- for holding Bella, but _Bella_ for being held by this strange boy. It was absolutely perplexing. Why did it matter -- to _Draco_ at least -- if Jacob mauled Bella now or anytime for that matter? Simple: it _didn't... _only, it _did!_

"_Jake!_" Bella squealed -- a most obnoxious noise, Draco thought. This had the desired effect though because the boy dropped her and gave her a sheepish grin. Draco found it oddly endearing.

"Sorry, Bells. So, gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"_Oh!_ Yeah. This is Mike, you've met before, at the beach, remember?"

Jacob nodded, his eyes rested briefly on Newton before settling on Draco.

"And this is Draco," she finished. "Draco, this is my friend Jacob. He lives out on the reservation."

Draco inclined his head in Jacob's direction. "Pleasure," replied Draco, his eyes sweeping across Jacob's tall body. Like with the Cullens, there was an otherworldy feel to Jacob, but it was different -- wild where the Cullens had been perfectly poised. However, where the Cullens had set Draco on edge, this boy's presence was soothing -- or it would be, Draco had to admit, if he would allow it.

The four stood there for several moments looking at one another alternatively. Draco finally sighed exasperatedly and _carefully_ ran his hand through his hair. "Perhaps we ought to be on our way?"

The others nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Who's driving?" asked Bella. Draco nearly snorted when both Newton and Jacob shot her looks.

"_Draco_," they exclaimed at once before glaring at one another briefly.

"Right," she said.

Draco counted to ten in his head. Both boys were being none too subtle. It was quite obvious to him they both fancied Bella, but she seemed utterly clueless. Why did this bother him? He ignored the feeling flaring within himself. He could care less if they fancied Bella, but he couldn't rightly say he wanted to listen to the two of them bicker like small children during their drive to Port Angeles. _That_ -- and no other, more selfish, reasons -- were why Draco suggested what he did.

Draco stopped and turned to his passengers, his hand already on the door handle. "Perhaps it would be best if Jacob sat up front with me. He's quite a bit taller than either of you and will probably need the room."

He did see, however, the triumphant smirk Newton cast in Jacob's direction at that. Unfortunately, for _Newton_, Bella did as well. She fixed him with a disapproving look which caused him to flush nastily. Jacob seemed unconcerned about the entire exchange. He shrugged rather gracefully and lowered himself into the car. The rest followed suit.

Both boys shared an appreciative sigh as Draco pulled away.

The radio was lowered, as it always was in his car. He couldn't abide the noise that seemed so popular amongst the muggles. It was the only thing of muggle culture he really took offense with now. At least so far as popular culture was concerned. Bella and Jacob spent the first few minutes chattering happily while Newton sulked.

"Doesn't the radio work in here?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

"It does," stated Draco. "But I'd rather not listen to it."

Newton huffed, but said nothing. Bella looked rather relieved.

As they got closer to Port Angeles, Draco wondered why he'd ever thought he could attracted to _him _of all people. He was loud and completely uncouth. In fact, even Potter seemed the epitome of grace in comparison. He guffawed, snorted, laughed, all in a rather unattractive manner. _Endearing_, his mind supplied, however, Draco scowled furiously at his inner voice and ignored it, firmly.

Draco conversed politely with him, however. There was no reason not to, really, so long as the conversation was acceptable, and Draco found discussing his car acceptable. It kept the conversation on things he cared about, _himself_. He'd been taught, after all, to be polite to the vilest members of society, if the need arose, of course.

Finally, just when Draco was certain that he would have to put the two boys in separate rooms, they pulled into the cinema. He had been a bit concerned with taking directions from Newton, of all people, but he was pleasantly surprised they'd made it without getting lost even once.

Inside, Jacob further proved himself to be uncouth. He ordered, and then began to consum rapidly, the largest poporn and fizzy drink Draco ever saw.

"Wan' some?" he asked Draco, who was studying him, around a mouthful of popcorn.

"He doesn't eat junk food," supplied Bella, causing both Newton _and_ Jacob to stare at him incredulously. Draco glared at the girl.

"_What_?" asked the boys, once more in unison.

"I've never even seen him eat meat before," said Bella, shrugging.

Draco fixed an icy stare on the girl. "If you _must_ know, I've multiple food allergies," he said between clenched teeth. "I can't abide overly processed food."

"You should come to the rez sometime. We've got a natural food store there, if you like that kind of thing, my older sisters run it," he said, making a face.

Draco considered this. He was running woefully low on food. "Perhaps," he said, carefully, as they entered the darkened theater. He allowed Bella to sit in between Newton and Jacob, if for no other reason then to avoid the fight that was sure to occur if he came between them. He sat, instead, beside Jacob. He didn't really _care_ if he sat beside Jacob or not. He simply preferred not to be boxed in and the available seat next to Jacob just _happened _to be on the aisle.

A half hour into the film, Draco regretted his decision to come. The film was horrid. It was gory, bloody, and it had him completely on edge. He began to wonder if his friends were safe. Were their parents pressuring them into joining the Dark Lord? Would they outlive the war? He thought, once -- _briefly_ -- that it was rather cowardly of him to run, but he shrugged it off. Why should he care what happens to people other than himself? He was safe -- _for now _-- and that was all that mattered. Sometime after the middle of the film, Newton excused himself and practically fled out of the little theater.

Jacob and Bella exchanged a look but neither said a word. Twenty minutes later, when Newton still hadn't emerged, Bella nudged Jacob who nudged Draco. Sighing, the three teens left the theater.

"Something must be wrong with Mike," Bella said, quietly. "One of you ought to go check on him."

Draco scoffed, but there was no need, Jacob was already halfway to the bathroom. Several moments later, the boys emerged, Mike looking decidedly ill.

"Do you think it would be alright if we left?" he said.

No one dared protest. After a stop -- prompted by Jacob -- to the concession stand for an empty popcorn container -- and an argument carried out by look alone, they were en route to Forks once more.

Luckily, Newton was able to refrain from sicking up in his car, something Draco was very, very grateful for. He bid the muggles farewell, pausing momentarily to stare at Jacob, before pulling away from Bella's curb. He saw, out of his rearview mirror, Bella and Jacob help Newton into Jacob's car before pulling away.

Severus was reading a book when Draco returned.

"Enjoy your night out?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Severus paused. He placed the bookmark that was on the table inside the book to mark his place before setting the book on the table itself. He pursed his lips as he studied Draco.

"Something's different," he commented.

Draco sneered at the older man. "_Nothing_ is different," he snarled.

Severus smiled -- it wasn't a pleasant sort of smile, either. "It _is! _You look flushed and sort of dreamy eyed."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think the Vapor Rub addled your brain," he hissed. "_I do not look dreamy eyed!" _

Severus was still chuckling when Draco stalked upstairs, nearly knocking over a confused looking Potter.

The next morning, Draco received his first telephone call. He'd not even known his _own_ number, so he was rather surprised that someone else _did_. Especially if that someone was Bella Swan.

"How did you get this number?" he asked her at once. Not that the Dark Lord would resort to muggle means, but he hated to think that he'd been caught because of this, of all the ridiculous things.

There was a pause and then a sigh. "My father," she said, finally. "He's the Chief of police. You've gotten quite a reputation since your arrival -- in the traffic department at least. He gave it to me."

"What can I help you with, Miss Swan?" Draco asked, not bothering to mask his icy tone. She sounded simply terrrible, but he didn't care.

"I just wanted to see if you were sick, too," she said.

"I'm perfectly healthy," he stated. "Now, if there is nothing else...?"

Another pause. "No, nothing else."

"Very well," he finished, and then he hung up the phone, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Things went back to normal the next day, and all thoughts of Jacob were pushed firmly out of his head. He didn't think of the boy until two days before Christmas. He'd scarcely entered the dining room before being accosted by Severus. Christmas hols was turning out to be quite a volatile time between the two rivals -- Severus and Black, that is, so tensions had been high and tempers quick to flare.

"We shall be having Christmas dinner tomorrow evening, Draco, so I suggest you take a trip to that natural food store Agent Collier recommended if you are dissatisfied with what I've purchased."

Draco sneered. "Christmas dinner?Whatever for? I don't think we really have cause to celebrate, do we?"

Severus arched an ebony brow. "You still breath free air, do you not? Besides, it matters not what _you_ believe we have cause for. We shall be hosting Christmas dinner on the morrow -- and we shall be having guests."

Draco's steely blue-gray eyes narrowed. "_Guests_?" he snarled. "And who are they to be? The Weasel! The mudblood?"

Severus's silence was response enough. The "among others" was overkill, really.

"Absolutely _not_," hissed Draco. "This is _my _house, and I'll not have them here!"

Severus regarded him for one long moment, then spoke, quite calmly. "You misunderstand me, Draco. This isn't up for discussion. The headmaster _is_ coming as are several others. This is more than a simple dinner. It is imperative that the headmaster come here. _You_ will be polite, is that clear?"

"Crystal," said Draco, tightly, leaving the house. He slammed the door as he went, not caring that it would no doubt wake Black and Potter.

The drive to the reservation -- a place, he'd discovered that housed only those of a certain race; how very odd -- was a short one. Not because of distance but because Draco didn't even pretend to pay attention to the speed limit.

The nature food store, cleverly called Nature's Own, was ridiculously easy to find. It was right off the main road, as most everything seemed to be. There was only one car in the tiny parking lot.

Draco entered the store only to run headlong into a very tall, very muscular, very _warm _-- temperature wise -- body. "Sorry," he muttered, attempting to disentangle himself. When he finally righted himself, he realized who it was that he'd run into. It was Jacob, and he was looking at Draco with an odd look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world where Draco encounters the thing he expected least of all: love_. _

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/??

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so slow in New Moon. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon.

Alright, it's been ages since I've posted. SO sorry, but I was suffering from writer's block, and a lack of time. The time situation hasn't changed now that I'm back at school, though I have gotten rid of my writer's block. I am unhappy with this chapter, but most of it was written back in June, so perhaps that's why. I hope you enjoy it, at any rate.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Nine  
In which Draco has a date

"You came," said the boy, shaking himself slightly, but the odd look continued unabated.

Draco sneered. "_Obviously, _now, if you would be so kind..."

Jacob blinked several times. "Huh?"

"Your excessively large body is in my way," said Draco slowly as if speaking to a rather dim witted child. "I wish for you to move it so that I may pass."

The russet-colored boy flushed in anger. "No need to be so rude, I'll move. All you had to do was ask."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't accustomed to _asking_ -- Malfoy's did not _ask_. They demanded, ordered, _expected_. Never did they ask. "Will you move your excessively large body so that I may actually enter the store?" he asked, the mocking tone of his voice evident.

Jacob huffed, but did finally move, muttering as he did, "Wouldn't have hurt you to say please." Before he could say any more, however, Draco passed by him smoothly and down the first aisle.

The food here was... well, he suppose it was adequate, all things considered. He chewed on his lower lip as he gently fingered some of the produce. The butternut squash in particular drew his attention. Its rich yellow color and heaviness belied its quality, and Draco felt certain that it would do quite nicely. Realizing that he hadn't thought to get a trolley, he turned to find Jacob staring intently at him. Draco's breath hitched in his throat at the intensity of his gaze, but with some effort, he was able to sneer at the boy. "Do you always make it a point to stalk your customers? I wasn't aware that that was a service this establishment provided."

When the boy made no move to reply, Draco continued with his shopping. As he did, however, his anger for Severus began to slink back in. How dare he treat Draco as if he were a visitor in his own home? How _dare_ he invite Draco's enemies to a holiday dinner! A holiday which Draco was quite satisfied to allow pass with no mention. What sort of holiday was it for him, anyway? His mother was gone, his father was... worse than gone. He'd no family, his friends thought him a traitor -- and he really _was_ a traitor, really, or at the very least a coward.

Jacob was still lurking about when Draco made his way to the front to pay. Draco pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the boy. There was something quite peculiar about him -- his scent for one. Draco would almost swear that it was different than before, but he couldn't be sure. It was human, but not quite. Something else -- something Draco could not determine -- was mixed in with his scent. Draco hadn't the faintest _what_ it could be, but he knew enough to know it certainly was _something_. He quickly paid for his few items and left the store, only to find that the boy had followed him outside. In the clear winter's air, the boy's scent was nearly overwhelming. It attracted him while the vampire's scents before had terrified him.

Fixing a withering look on Jacob, a look which did not seem to deter him in the slightest, Draco sighed and waved the boy over to his car. "As long as you insist on following me, do you mind if I ask you a question?" The truth was that now Draco was intensely curious about him. He wanted to know what it was that was different about him. Why did he smell human but not quite?

Jacob flushed but did nod. "Sure. Go ahead."

Years of training by his father had taught him how to conceal his emotions from his face and voice. They had also taught him to think twice before speaking and even then to reveal only the barest amount of information. _However_ -- it seemed that all that training had been for naught as when Draco opened his mouth the very thing he desperately wanted to know -- and by the same token ought not to have asked -- slipped out straight away. "Why don't you smell human?"

There was an immediate reaction, a frown pulled at Jacob's lips and his eyes clouded over before his face smoothed out. "I don't know what you're talking about." Draco might have bought that, but while Jacob's face was completely shut down, his voice wavered slightly and his eyes were wide with shock.

Draco shook his head. "But you do. I don't know what it is, but I know it isn't human. You smell otherworldly... like _them_," Draco's voice was only above a whisper. Loud enough to be heard by only the most sensitive of ears -- like the Cullens before.

Jacob's dark eyes widened further. "_You know_," he breathed.

Draco smirked haughtily. "I only suspected, but you just proved it."

Jacob flushed, looking furious at himself.

An idea came to him then. Severus had commanded him to be at the dinner, after all, but he hadn't made any mention that he was to be alone at it. Not only that, but why should he not be allowed guests if Severus was?

He fixed his eyes on Jacob. before heaving a long suffering sigh. "Have you any plans for this evening?"

Jacob blinked. "Plans?" he repeated.

Draco sneered. "Yes, plans... as in, appointments that must be kept, prior engagements, that sort of thing."

Still Jacob said nothing. Another sigh escaped Draco's lips. "My guardian has chosen to celebrate the Christmas holiday this evening by throwing a dinner party. I'm asking you if you would like to join me. It'll be dreadfully boring, I'm afraid, full of stuffy British men and the like, but we will be allowed a certain amount of privacy. Unless, of course, you'd rather discuss why it is you don't smell human right here..."

"No," said Jacob almost immediately. "I mean, um, I'll come. If it's alright with your guardian."

Draco smirked. It was most definitely _not_ alright, but that certainly wasn't going to stop him. Severus would have a difficult time conducting a strategy meeting with a muggle present which was just fine with Draco.

"Shall we, then?" asked Draco, inclining his head in the direction of his car.

A look of alarm flashed on Jacob's face. "Now?"

"No time like the present."

Jacob chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, his brow furrowed, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Alright," he said, at last. "I've just gotta run back inside the store and let my sister know I'm leaving."

Draco waved his hand dismissively and slide into the now open door of his car. Scarcely a minute later, Jacob was sliding into the passenger seat alongside him. Both boys were silent until Draco hit the open roads of the highway. He accelerated until he was going well over the speed liming. The speed calmed him down. It was a poor substitute for flying, but as he obviously could not fly, he was forced to make do with this.

Far sooner than he expected, he saw flashing lights in his rear view mirror. He sighed and pulled over. Beside him, Jacob tensed. "I can't believe you," he hissed angrily. "You were going over a hundred miles-per-hour. Do you know how much trouble you are going to get into?"

Draco shrugged. "You weren't complaining before," he pointed out.

He rolled down his window as the cop approached. It was Chief Swan. He and Draco were beginning to be on a first name basis with the amount of speeding tickets Draco had accumulated.

"Mr. Malfoy," began Chief Swan, in a resigned tone. "Are you aware of how fast you were going?"

Draco smiled sweetly at the officer, allowing more than a little of his allure to escape. "I can't have been too far over the limit, Chief Swan."

"I clocked you in at 130 miles per hour. That is sixty-five miles over the speed limit -- a record, even for you." It was then that Chief Swan noticed Draco's passenger. "Jake!" he exclaimed. "Bells said you had mono."

Jacob blanched. "Uh, no. The doctor got it wrong. It was just the flu," Jacob stammered.

Chief Swan nodded, and then turned to Draco. "I'm afraid I'll have to write you a ticket, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco allowed his eyes to widen and his breath to hitch in his throat. "Are you quite certain about that? I promise I'll be better, Chief Swan..."

The man's eyes glazed over -- only a _bit_ -- before he shook his head, frowning as he did so. "I guess I could let you off with another warning, being Christmas Eve and all, but I expect you to become a model driver, Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course," Draco replied dutifully.

"I'll make sure he does," Jacob interjected.

The Chief grunted and gave boy boys a jerky nod. "See that you do. Oh, and Jake? Give Bells a call, will you? She's been worried sick about you."

No sooner than Chief Swan had pulled away then Jacob was glaring at Draco. "_What_ was that?" he demanded. "What did you do to him? What _are _you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered. "I didn't _do_ anything to him," he replied dismissively.

"You _did!_" Jacob exclaimed. "He was definitely going to give you a ticket. But then you did that... thing, whatever it was. You're not human, that much I can guess. But you're not a vampire, either. So, what are you?"

Draco ignored the question, keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. "I do believe that I asked you that very same question. You've chosen to ignore it, so perhaps I shall do so as well."

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry, really. It isn't that I don't want to tell you, it's just... it's complicated, you know?"

"Pity, then."

"Well, can you tell me if you're friends with the Cullens at least? Because if you are, I swear..."

Draco cut him off with a snort. "_Friends_? With a bunch of vampires? I think not."

Jacob made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Silence fell over the two boys for the duration of the trip. Not a tense silence, but a comfortable one. He could feel Jacob's gaze on him, feel the heat of him even from here, smell his heady scent. Draco had never felt more relaxed since all of this began, but as he turned onto his street, he began to feel uneasy.

His anger at Severus was gone, and it its place was apprehension. Suddenly his brilliant plan of bringing Jacob to the dinner didn't seem like such a brilliant idea after all. Not because he was worried about Severus's anger -- and there _would _be anger, no doubt about that -- but because he wasn't certain how Jacob would react to wizards. Worrying on his bottom lip, he pulled over a few doors down from his house. He was flooded with the desire to tell Jacob, this stranger, this... _muggle_, his secret. More than that, he wanted to tell him everything -- about the Dark Lord, about his father, about _him_. He didn't understand it. Why? When only moments ago he'd been bothered by the boy's very presence.

Realization struck Draco and panic gripped him. There was the possibility that Jacob already _knew_ what he was. He was friends with Bella, and though the girl had promised not to tell, there was still a chance -- a very good chance, in fact -- that she _had_ told him. Could it be that _that_ was why he had been following him? If veela -- even those not full-blooded -- were desired by vampires, it seemed reasonable that they were desirable to other species.

"You are friends with Bella," he said, managing, not very well, but managing it nonetheless, to keep his voice even.

It wasn't a question, but nonetheless, Jacob answered, his voice even. "I was. Her best friend -- her only friend."

"Has she ever... mentioned me?" His tone was indifferent, though Draco's heart was racing.

He turned to the the russet-skinned boy, meeting his gaze slowly.

Jacob's gaze was intense, almost too much so. A delicate pink flush spread across Draco's cheeks under it. "Not really, no," Jacob said, his voice husky.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, tearing his eyes away from Jacob's. "Good." He started the car and drove the short distance to his house.

Draco had only managed to open his car door before a blur of messy hair and glasses was at his side. "Thank Merlin you're back."

He sneered at Potter as he exited the car and turned to where Jacob was standing. Potter noticed Jacob at the same time. His eyes widened. "Who's this?"

"Not that it is _any_ of your concern, but this is Jacob -- my date."

Potter wasn't the only one who goggled at that. Jacob did as well, but he recovered quickly, moving to Draco's side, a lazy grin on his face.

Potter chortled. "Snape's going to murder you, you know that, right?"

Draco shrugged indifferently. "This is my house just as much as it is _his_. If I've a mind to have guests, he's no right to forbid me to do so."

Potter suddenly looked very nervous. "Well, there's something you ought to know before you go in there," he said and paused, casting a nervous look in Jacob's direction.

"Such as?" Draco prompted. His mind was reeling. Jacob's warmth was intoxicating standing as close as they were.

"Um," Potter hesitated.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jacob."

Potter still looked unsure. Draco huffed. "Fine, Jacob, won't you excuse us for just a moment?"

Jacob nodded, and Draco followed Potter towards the house. When they were out of ear shot, Potter turned to him. "Agent Collier has been killed."


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world where Draco encounters the thing he expected least of all: love_. _

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/Jacob

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so slow in New Moon. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon.

I know, I know -- it's been far too long since I've updated. I've no excuse, really, only that school has kept me busy! Enjoy and please review.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Ten  
In which Draco meets a werewolf

"Killed?" breathed Draco. He could feel his pulse racings, his breathing beginning to come out in short gasps. "How -- when? _Why?_"

Potter cast another wary look around. "Look, just come in, will you? And, err, I guess bring your friend along, too. Snape'll tell you all about it. I don't know the full story anyway. I'll go and warn the others you've brought a guest, alright? Just give me a minute or two, and then you can come in."

Draco took a deep breath and made a solid effort to calm himself. It hadn't work, but after only a moment's hesitation, he turned to Jacob and waved him over.

"You alright?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowed and his dark eyes peering curiously at Draco.

His training dictated that he not admit any weakness, no matter how small. However, he obviously had taken leave of his senses because he then proceeded to do just that. "No, not really. We should go inside, but before that I suppose I really ought to explain some things. I'm not... human. Fully, that is. I can't go into the specifics. Well, I take that back, I can, but I won't right now. It would take time to explain everything properly, so for now, the only explanation that I can give to you for the moment is that I am not entirely human."

Jacob considered this for a few seconds. "Are you sure I should stay? I mean, it seems like something has happened. I can leave, if you think--"

But Draco cut him off. "No!" He took a deep breath. "I want you here." And he did. It didn't make sense. He couldn't explain it, but there it was. Draco Malfoy wanted this loud, uncouth, muggle boy near him.

"Okay, then," Jacob said, easily, giving Draco a bright smile.

Draco found himself smiling in return before he could stop himself. He turned to the house, a resolute expression on his face. "Here goes nothing," he muttered darkly before pushing open the door.

The first thing he noticed, upon entering, was the smell that permeated the entire house. Obviously, Severus had been busy cooking if the smell was any indication. It was also quite loud. Talking could be heard over the music that was coming from the direction of the living room. Draco's eyes flitted over to Jacob who seemed to be taking in the house. They stood there in the entry way for another moment or so before a familiar -- albeit livid -- person met them.

Draco wasn't certain he'd ever seen Severus quite so angry in his entire life -- and that was saying something as he'd known the man for as long as he'd lived.

"Draco," he stated, his lips in a tight line. "Why don't you introduce me to your _guest_?"

"This is Jacob. He is a friend of _Bella Swan's_. He accompanied us to the movies when we went several weeks ago. I ran into him at the store and invited him to dinner this evening seeing as we're to have a gathering. Jacob, this is Severus Snape, my guardian," Draco said, putting a slight emphasis on the muggle girl's name. He hoped that Severus would catch on.

He did. He seemed taken aback for a moment, but then his obsidian eyes studied Jacob closely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Black."

Jacob flushed. "Just Jacob is fine. It's, uh, nice to meet you, too."

Severus gave a terse nod but did not respond further. He turned back to Draco. "Why don't you show your guest up to your room? I shall require a word with you once you do."

Apprehension filled Draco, but he nodded all the same. He motioned for Jacob to follow him and began the ascent to the second floor.

Jacob let out a whoosh of breath once they were out of sight. "He's a little scary!"

"Just a little," Draco had to admit.

"Wow," Jacob said as he entered Draco's room. "It's so huge in here. The house doesn't seem big enough for a room like this..."

Now it was Draco who flushed. "I'll be back in a few moments. Would you like something to drink? I think we've got some fizzy drinks left, and I know we've got juice."

"A Coke sounds good."

Draco nodded. "Feel free to make yourself at home. I won't be gone too long," he said, before leaving the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind him.

He steeled himself before entering the kitchen. Severus was on him at once.

"Have you lost what little sense you had? Whatever possessed you to invite a _muggle_ boy here! Surely you realize that within the next hour or so, the entire house will be filled with wizards!" he snarled.

A sneer came easily to his face, his eyes narrowing. "In case you've forgotten, this is my home just as it is _yours_. Am I not allowed guests? You didn't consult me before inviting your guests, so I wasn't aware that I was required to do so. Besides, he's not a muggle. Well, not fully, at least."

Severus paused at that. "What do you mean, not fully?"

"He's not fully human. And he knows about the Cullens."

"Be that as it may --" Severus began again.

"I don't intend to parade him around in front of your precious guests, Severus, so do calm down. Now, if you've finished completely blowing this entire thing out of proportion, tell me what's happened to Agent Collier. Potter says he's been killed. Has he?" Draco interjected coolly.

"This discussion is far from over, Draco. I will allow your.. _friend_... to remain as we have had a slight change in plans, but rest assured that we shall be addressing this at a later date. We received a missive from his successor, delivered by a house elf, not ten minutes after you left. He wasn't at liberty to divulge the more sensitive details, but he didn't seem to think that Agent Collier's death was the work of the Dark Lord or a Death Eater. This new agent didn't seem to believe that it would be possible for someone to link Collier directly to you, and he hinted that you were not the only refuge Collier was in contact with. For all we know, it could be nothing, but..." He trailed off.

"You don't think it's nothing?" Draco finished, quietly.

"No, I do not, but we shall discuss this at a more appropriate time. Now, as I've said, our plans have changed. Shortly after I received the missive, I contacted Dumbledore to inform him. He decided, rightly, I should think, that it wouldn't be wise for himself to enter the country at the moment. He is being closely watched at Hogwarts, and it would be quite suspicious for him to come to such a remote location on what would appear to others as a mere whim. However _Lupin_ will be coming by port-key shortly and bringing with him several guests who are to spend the next several nights with us. Then, they, along with Black and Potter, are to return to England. Dumbledore doesn't feel their safety can be ensured here, and I believe that they shouldn't remain as _our_ safety cannot be ensured with them here."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's the best Christmas present yet. I'll just get back to my guest then, shall I?" He went to the cold box and withdrew a fizzy drink for Jacob and a bottle of mineral water for himself. He grabbed a bag of crisps on his way up. He couldn't stomach the things, but he was sure Jacob would like them. He seemed the sort that might at any rate.

Jacob was perched in his desk chair when Draco entered the room. Draco handed him the fizzy drink and bag of crisps before sitting down on his bed so that they were facing one another.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said by way of explanation.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

For the next several minutes, the two sat in a not so uncomfortable silence. Draco's mind was struggling to understand why it was that he'd asked Jacob over. He took a deep breath. He didn't need a reason, did he? There was no rule that stated he needed some higher purpose for his actions. He was simply attracted to the boy. He was making everything far too complicated. He was just a teenager, after all, and prone to teenage hormones. He was allowed to be attracted to people for no reason other than because he wanted to. He wasn't in Britain any longer. He didn't have to think of whether or not his father would approve of the match nor the quality of heirs that could be obtained through the match. He was free to do as he pleased, and that included dating -- if he wanted.

"So," Jacob said, obviously trying to seem casual but failing miserably. "Wizards, huh?"

Draco blanched and then flushed. "How much did you hear?" he said finally.

"A lot. Pretty much everything," the other boy admitted sheepishly. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, honest. I just have really sensitive hearing."

Draco nodded. "I suppose there's no harm in you hearing. Yes, I am a wizard. As is my guardian."

Jacob considered this. "And muggles? What are they?"

"A non-magical being, like Bella or yourself."

Jacob hesitated for a second, but then seemed to come to a decision. "I'm not exactly a non-magical being," he said at last.

Draco arched a blonde brow. "Oh?"

Jacob fidgeted nervously, his longer fingers tapping the side of his fizzy drink container rapidly. "I'm a werewolf."

Draco blanched, his eyes widening in shock. "You've been bitten?" he asked in a horrified tone.

Jaco's brow furrowed in confusion. "Bitten? Not that I know of..."

Now Draco was the one confused. "But then how did you become a werewolf?"

"It's hereditary. My tribe, the Quilletes -- I'm Native American, I'm not sure if you know what that means or not -- well, we are born with the potential to turn into wolves. It's only in the presence of vampires that we become wolves. I could show you, if you want me to."

"How? It's not even not let alone time for the full moon!" Draco protested.

Jacob let out a roar of laughter. "That's just a myth! I'm not affected by silver either."

"No, it isn't. You must be another species of wolf, then. Bitten werewolves aren't born that way. They were, well, normal, for want of a better word, humans until they were bitten by a werewolf during a full moon and infected by them. Then, they are only able to transform during the full moon. They are quite dangerous to be around in their wolf form because they are unable to retain their human mind during. They aren't able to think rationally or at at, they have absolutely no capacity for reasoning or humanity then. Unless they've taken a special potion, but the potion is tedious to make and is tremendously expensive as well so there are very few werewolves who can afford it." Draco shuddered. His father had often told him horror stories about werewolves as a boy, especially of Fenrir Greyback who, in particular, enjoyed naughty young boys. "And," he added, "they are rather susceptible to silver. It's quite poisonous to them."

Jacob was quiet for a long time. "Yeah, we must be different, but we are still dangerous. _I_ am dangerous. I can still think when I'm a wolf, in fact, I can hear the thoughts of every member of my pack and they can hear mine, but I'm still dangerous. See, I can transform whenever I want. I can control it, to a point. Unless I get angry. If I get angry then there is a possibility that I may lose control. If that happens..." He trailed off. "You're right to be scared of me."

A sneer appeared on Draco's face. He smoothed it away within seconds, sighing as he did. "It's not that I'm afraid -- of you, that is. It's just.. I've not come across many good werewolves before."

Jacob seemed to accept that. "Sure, sure," he said and paused. "So, can you do magic?"

Draco nodded. "Of course."

"Cool," breathed the boy, grinning widely. He cast a look around. "Where's your staff?"

"My... staff?"

"Yeah, your staff. Don't you have a staff like... you know... Gandalf?"

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry, but who? I'm afraid I don't know any Gandalf."

"Yeah, Gandalf the wizard. You know, from _Lord of the Rings_."

Draco was still puzzled. He shook his head slowly. "No. Wizards don't use staves. We use wands." He pulled a thin piece of wood out of its holster on his forearm. "This is mine."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Can you show me something?"

Draco chewed on his lower lip with a frown. "Not really. I'm not allowed to do magic here -- it isn't safe."

"Oh," said Jacob. His disappointment was apparent. His disappointment bothered Draco immensely.

"Well, I can show you something that uses magic," Draco told him. "If you want?"

"Yeah!" Jacob's face lit up.

Draco nodded and scooted up to the top of his bed so as to be able to reach his nightstand. From the drawer, he pulled out a leather bound book. Enclosed within said book were magical photographs of his family. He felt the bed sag next to him as Jacob sat down. Draco hesitated, his hand lingering on the cover. He hadn't opened the album since he arrived in America.

He took a deep breath and opened the book. There on the first page of the book was a picture of him and his mum. He was perhaps six months old in the picture, give or take a few months. His mom was smiling at him as he slept in her arms. Every minute or so, she'd make a shushing motion with her free hand.

"Whoa. That's... she's moving! Is that your mom?"

Draco's eyes began to burn. He closed them for a moment. When he opened them again, Jacob was peering at him curiously. "Yes, that is my mother." He closed the book with a thud and returned it to its proper place.

"My mom died, too," Jacob said, softly.

"How did you--?"

"Know?" Jacob finished for him. "You look the same way I felt whenever anyone mentions _my_ mom."

There was a crash below and then a flurry of raised voiced. Jacob arched an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged. Then, there was the sound of three or perhaps four sets of feet running up the stairs. Finally, there was a knock at his door. Draco sighed but made no move to answer the door. "Would you like to watch some television?" he asked Jacob.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jacob motioned towards the door where whoever it was, probably Potter, were still knocking.

Draco pursed his lips. "I hadn't planned on it."

"_Malfoy!_" an irritated voice from the other side of the door exclaimed.

Feeling very put out, Draco stood. He grabbed the remote control -- he quite enjoyed this particular item -- and handed it to Jacob. "Feel free to watch whatever you like."

Jacob was eyeing his television set excitedly. He turned it on and stretched his long body out on Draco's bed, sighing in contentment at the softness of the mattress. Draco stalked over to the door and opened it. He sneered when he saw that Potter wasn't alone -- the Weasel and the mudblood were with him. With the door opened, the voices from below were a bit clearer.

"... only care about yourself, Snivelus!"

"Potter has more than enough keepers, _Black_. He doesn't need me. Draco, on the other hand doesn't have anyone else in the world, _but _me..."

A crash then a pause.

"Can we come in?" Potter asked after a moment. "Remus is napping in my room, and we figure it's safer up here than it is down there."

Draco's lip curled into a sneer once more. "If you must," he bit out between clenched teeth. He stepped aside so the three teenage wizards could enter the room.

The Weasel's eyes widened, and he snickered. "Look, Harry! Malfoy's got one of those fellyvision things! I can't believe a great big muggle hater like you has one!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'll thank you to keep your mouth closed, Weasley, unless you wish to find yourself taking your chances with Severus and Black..."

The boy continued to snicker but stopped when Granger elbowed him.

"_Ouch,_ Hermione, that bloody well hurt!"

Granger was looking around his room, her eyes darting to and fro with unadulterated fascination. Her eyes widened almost comically when they landed on the laptop computer on his desk. "You've got a macbook!" she practically squealed. "I've been asking my parents one for ages, but it would be a bit of a waste since I would only be able to use it at holidays."

"Going to introduce me, Draco?" asked Jacob. He looked rather amused at the three newcomers.

"Granger, Weasley, Potter, this is Jacob. Jacob, these are some of my old classmates."

"Hey," Jacob greeted them. "You wizards, too?"

Granger gave Draco a sharp look. "You told him? The Statue of Secrecy..."

"Does not exist in America as such," Draco interrupted the girl, smoothly. "And yes, they are. We all attended a wizarding school back in Scotland together called Hogwarts."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "Why are you here, then, if you attend school back there?"

Weasley guffawed and leered at Draco. "Yeah, Malfoy, why are you here? Sirius says..." But Weasley didn't finish his sentence because Granger and slapped her hand over his mouth, but he needn't finish his statement at all -- Draco knew exactly what he was going to say. Without saying another word, he threw open the door and stalked downstairs. Severus and Black were standing in the kitchen.

"Draco?" queried Severus, taking in Draco's enraged appearance.

"Black here saw fit to tell Weasley and Granger what I was! I thought you said he could be counted on for discretion!"

Severus sputtered. "I said no such thing." He turned to Black, scowling deeply at the man. "Do try to mind your own business... I know you find your own life..._lacking_, but surely you've got some other past time to attend to besides gossiping like a school girl...?"

Draco whirled on his feet and stalked back upstairs. Potter and his two cronies were sitting on the floor in front of his bed. Potter and Granger looked horrified, Weasley looked sheepish, and Jacob looked furious. He was standing, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. Fists that Draco noticed were shaking. In fact, his entire body seemed to be vibrating.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Weasley and Potter said quickly.

Granger gave them a withering look before turning back to Draco. "Ron may have made a disparaging remark about you which your friend didn't take kindly to."

"What's he doing?" asked Weasley in what was, he supposed, a quiet tone.

Draco sent him a glare that would have rivaled Severus' most potent glares. He approached Jacob slowly, remembering what he said about his temper. "Why don't we take a walk?" he suggested.

Jacob, whose eyes had been closed before, whipped his head in Draco's direction. The vibrations in his body had subsided until they were naught but slight tremors.

"Okay," the boy agreed.

Once they were outside, Jacob sighed. "I should go. It was a mistake to come here."

Draco tried, in vain, to ignore the way his belly twisted painfully at that pronouncement. Jacob seemed to deflate at Draco's pained look.

"It's not you," he said, quickly. "It's me -- all me. It's not safe for you to be around me. _I'm _not safe. I could have hurt you just then, easily!"

Draco sneered. "I doubt that. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, if you must know."

"Still... I can't risk it. I won't hurt you -- _I won't_."

"Can't risk what? We've only just met, and no one said you'd hurt me. Unless you've something planned?"

"You're too important," Jacob insisted. "I won't risk it."

Draco let out a scoff. "Whatever do you mean? Too important? To _who_? _You_? That's rich. Like I said, we've only just met. You barely know me, and I barely know you."

Jacob was shaking, almost violently now. Draco hadn't even noticed that it had started once more. A deep shudder went through Jacob and before Draco could even call out for him, he took off and ran into the woods.

The next sound Draco heard was a wolf howling.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always expected he would become a Death Eater upon reaching his sixteenth birthday. He did _not_ expect to discover that his mother had kept a rather large secret from him: she is part-veela, and so, in turn, is he! When the Dark Lord reveals his scheme for the new veela, mother and son flee to the muggle world where Draco encounters the thing he expected least of all: love_. _

Pairings: (At the beginning at least) E/B, J/A, E/R, C/E, and normal canon HP pairs as well. Draco/Jacob

Disclaimer: I feel the need to emphasis. THIS IS ALTERNATURE UNIVERSE -- FOR BOTH HARRY POTTER & TWILIGHT. That being said, I WILL deviate from canon. Mostly by timeline. My biggest complaint about the Twilight books is that they happen so slow in New Moon. Therefore, I am playing with the time line to suit my needs. Breaking Dawn didn't happen. Period. End of discussion. Twilight happened. Draco enters the scene at what would be Bella & Edward's senior year aka New Moon.

I know, I know -- it's been far too long since I've updated. I've no excuse, really, only that school has kept me busy! Enjoy and please review.

Always Expect the Unexpected

By _Koinaka_

Chapter Eleven  
In which Draco admits the truth -- to himself, at least

It took the span of several heartbeats for Draco to tear his eyes off of the spot Jacob had disappeared in. "Shit," he breathed, chewing on his bottom lip. What had happened to upset Jacob so? It certainly hadn't been just what Weasley had said though that obviously had played a big part of it -- and he did plan on discovering exactly _what _was said -- so what else could it have been? Had _he_ done something to upset Jacob? He didn't think so.

Unless. Well, unless the boy harbored feelings for Draco. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes wearily. That howl... he shivered. If he were to admit this to another living soul -- which, incidentally, he hadn't the slightest inclination to do -- he would have to say that the howl sounded desolate almost. Completely heartbroken. Which was, he thought, completely improbable if not downright impossible. How could he have hurt someone so deeply in such a short span of time? Better yet, how could anyone develop such deep feelings in such a short period of time? He had no answer for that. His feelings, feelings he'd only now admitted existed, weren't deep at all. He was certainly attracted to Jacob. More than that, he was intrigued by the boy. More than even _that_, he felt... well, if he were being honest, he felt drawn to him. It was a bit disconcerting. The only way he could describe it was that if the Cullens' presence repelled him, then Jacob's drew him in.

"Shit," he repeated. He had to go after him. He couldn't just... well, he couldn't just let him leave like that. Not that he was going to do anything as mundane and plebeian as _apologize_, but... he was a Malfoy for goodness sake! You didn't merely walk away from a _Malfoy_ -- especially if they'd not given their express permission for you to do so. It was unheard of. It had absolutely nothing to do with the thought that he may have somehow -- inadvertently, of course -- hurt him. Or so he told himself.

So, what to do? He didn't know Jacob's address or his telephone number. Not that this was a conversation he wanted to have over the telephone. He had a cellular telephone, so it wasn't that it was unavailable to him. He simply preferred to communicate in more personal ways. Cellular telephones were far too impersonal for him.

Then, it hit him. Jacob was friends with Bella. Draco knew Bella. Well, not particularly well, of course, but he did know her address.

"Right -- I'll just pop over to her house and get his address, then, shall I?" he said to himself once more.

Clearly he'd gone a bit mad. Why else would he be talking to himself? He took a deep breath and darted back inside the house to grab his keys and his winter outerwear. He was fairly certain that he'd dropped them onto his desk. In fact, he knew he had. He ignored Severus' searching look and quickly ran, in a dignified manner befitting his station, to his room.

He received another three questioning stares when he entered the room alone and breathless. He grabbed his keys off the desk and was nearly out of the door before he whipped around. He fixed an icy glare on Weasley. "I do not know what it is that you said to my friend, but it would behoove you to remove yourself from my bedroom before I return," he snarled before exiting the door smoothly.

He didn't even stop long enough to tell Severus where he was going, although if the noises from the kitchen were any indication, he had far more important matters to deal with.

Fifteen minutes later, he was idling in Bella Swan's driveway behind the monstrosity she deigned call an automobile. He'd scarcely knocked once when the door opened. Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. "_Draco_?" she asked, her voice incredulous, her brown eyes wide.

"Clearly," he said, dryly. "Look, I know you and I haven't always gotten along, but I need a favor from you."

Bella scoffed, her mouth dropping open in a look of utter disbelief.

Draco sighed. She couldn't just make this easy for him, could she? He sneered, his eyes narrowing. "Alright, I've been rather cruel to you. I am..." he paused, "sorry for that."

She gave him a jerky nod. "It's okay," she said, softly. "Do you want to come in or something? I'm making Christmas dinner for Charlie, but you are more than welcome to join us."

"No, that's quite alright. I'm afraid I've got plans. That is why I've come. You see, I ran into your friend... Jacob, the other day and extended an invitation to him. However, I've not heard from him. I thought I would just drive over and see if he is still be able to attend. Only I seem to have misplaced his address. I was hoping you would be able to help me out with that."

"Oh." Her voice sounded dull and flat, her eyes bright with unshed tears. She took a deep breath. "Sure... sure I'll give it to you." She sighed. "I wouldn't get my hopes up or anything, though. He won't even talk to me. Says Sam won't let him? Come on in, I'll get you his address. Maybe you'll have better luck."

Draco's brow furrowed, but he followed her in. "Sam?"

Bella hummed as she nodded her head. "He's this guy on the reserve." She chewed on her lower lip for a moment as she scribbled an almost illegible address. "It's nothing, I'm sure. Just ignore me, alright. I seem to have developed a pretty active imagination and it's causing me to become a bit of a conspiracy theorist," she said, giving Draco a wry smile. "I used to lead a pretty normal _boring_ life, if you can believe that. I never could have imagined that there were vampires and wizards, you know?" She sighed. "What's next? Werewolves? Unicorns?"

Draco merely arched an eyebrow at the muggle girl who immediately boggled. Her chocolate brown eyes widening amusingly, her mouth agape reminding Draco of a fish on dry land. "You've got to be kidding me!" she nearly shrieked. "There are really _werewolves _and unicorns?"

"Yes," said Draco. "Although, I wouldn't worry too much about ever running into a unicorn. They are quite wary of humans, and even more so of those without a stitch of magic. In all likelihood, even if you _did_ run into one, you wouldn't even know what it was. Remarkable creatures really..." He trailed off, realizing that he was having an almost pleasant conversation with the girl he was more than happy to continue disliking.

She sagged. "Is nothing myth anymore?"

Draco's lips quirked into a smirk. "Not really... wizards are rather efficient when it comes to hiding our secrets. Although... well, every once in a while something happens we have difficulty hiding. Like the dragons in California, those are more than a bit tricky."

"D-dragons?" The muggle stuttered. "In California? Wouldn't someone have seen something if there really were?"

"How else do you explain those wild fires that occur every year? You see, there is a reserve off the coast of California. I've never been myself -- Father says it isn't the sort of place I ought to go to, but there is one. However, for whatever reason, there is one female in particular that always seems dead set on nesting in California. Poor thing," Draco paused. His fascination with dragons was one of his best kept secrets. His mother had known and had even encouraged him, but his father felt all magical creatures were beneath him. "You'd be surprised the things that go on right in front of you. Like I said, wizards are very efficient at harboring our secrets. We've had centuries of practice."

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright. Well, here you go," she said, pushing the paper into his hands."

"Thank you. I do appreciate it," he said, he turned to leave, stopping only briefly before exiting. "I'll tell him you said hello."

The girl smiled, but it was forced and resembled a grimace more than a smile. "Merry Christmas, Draco. I'll see you at school."

"You as well," he said and left without further fanfare.

It occurred to him, as he pulled in front of the tiny house and turned off his vehicle, that he'd acted rather rashly. He hadn't even the vaguest idea of what he was going to say or do now that he was here. He exhaled exasperatedly, running one hand through his disheveled hair. Sneering at his reflection in his rear view mirror, he managed to get his hair in some sort of order before climbing out of the car.

He had expected, however, at the very least for Jacob to be the one who answered the door. Or anyone, for that matter. He'd knocked several times to no avail. He had just turned around to leave when he heard the door open. "Sorry about that, don't get around as well as I used to," said a gravely voice behind him. Draco spun around to find a middle aged man who liked quite similar to Jacob in some sort of wheeled contraption. They had the same shiny hair and the same wide dark eyes. The man's skin was lined and obviously aged, but otherwise they could be facsimiles.

"That is quite alright," replied Draco, politely. "I apologize for arriving unannounced, but I was hoping that I might speak with Jacob. This is his residence, is it not?"

The man's dark eyes studied Draco for a long moment before he pursed his lips. "Well, now, yes it is, but I'm sorry to say that he's gone out for the day. I'll be sure to tell him that you stopped by..." The man waited for Draco to supply his name.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Please do."

The man's eyes widened perceptively, but he made no further comment. He gave Draco a nod which Draco recognized for what it was -- a dismissal. It was with an odd feeling in his belly that he made his way back to his car. As he pulled away from the house, the feeling became nearly overwhelming. He drove around the small community absently until he came upon what appeared to be a small beach. He could return to the house -- he probably _ought_ to return to the house -- but he couldn't bear to go. The place that became his sanctuary was quickly becoming his own personal hell. He told himself as he parked that it would be back to normal soon -- after Potter, Black, and the others left. The problem was, however, that he had become quite adept at lying recently -- especially to himself.

It was a rare sunny day in the Olympic Peninsula, but unfortunately, the sun did not bring with it warmth. In fact, the opposite seemed to be true. It was cold, almost unbearably so, with a wind that pierced Draco nearly to the bone. Upon exiting his automobile, he pulled his coat around him, adjusted his cashmere scarf, and pulled on his sleek gloves. He wasn't so unused to weather such as this, of course. This had nothing on Scottish winters, after all, but unlike then, Draco hadn't any sort of warming charm on his clothing or his person.

He walked briskly down the beach, enjoying the solitude immensely. It wasn't so much that he enjoyed being alone, but it was the sort of company he would find if he returned to the home. Potter and Black's enthrallment with the upcoming holiday had been difficult enough to bear when there had been some distance between themselves and the holiday. Today, however, with the holiday looming over him, he didn't think he could bear it.

Christmas Eve never had been a day of celebration to him. Today had always been the day he was to fulfill his duties as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. It was the day of the annual Malfoy Yuletide Ball which was always the social event of the season among the upper crust of society. It was his day to see and be seen. Weakness wasn't allowed on this day. Imperfections, if they ever were allowed, certainly weren't allowed then.

Christmas day, however, had always been precious to him. How odd it was, then, that he now dreaded it. He knew, of course, _why_ he dreaded it, but he had thought that if he didn't allow himself to think of her, he would be perfectly _fine_. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case because try though he might – and he _had_ tried – thoughts of her, of his mother, had still crept in.

The truth was that this was to be his first Christmas without his mother and he couldn't bear to admit that, even to himself, when he could still feel her loss so acutely. Christmas was the one holiday he had lived for, the one holiday his mother had lived for. She had always taken great job in decorating Malfoy Manor lavishly for the holidays. It wasn't unusual for there to be a decorated tree in every room in the Manor nor was it unusual for the entire house to be lit up by thousands of twinkling fairy lights.

He truly dreaded waking in the morning. It was to be the first Christmas morning, after all, where he wasn't to be awoken by his mothers tinkling voice as she cajoled and wheedled him out of bed, plying him with promises of decadent deserts should he comply. The two of them would spend the entire morning lounging about in their pajamas, opening presents, and consuming far more of the lavish spread provided by the elves that they ought to. The evening time had been reserved for a formal dinner that included his father and any remaining family members. It was generally the only time his father spent with them during the entire holiday.

Not that Draco minded, really. His father… well, he didn't think anyone would be surprised that he wasn't exactly a pleasant or kind man. Draco loved him, despite the nefarious intentions he had for Draco and despite his actions. His outwardly appearance was deceiving. People thought he held his family in the highest regard. In all actuality, he held himself and his ideals above all. His family was… well, they were merely props of sorts. He did not spend time with his family in the privacy of their home.

The only interaction Draco had with his father when he was a child was of the show and tell variety. He would grace his son and his tutor with his presence once a week or so and Draco would dutifully recite whatever it was he was learning that week, be it languages, spells, history, poetry, or what have you. When he was older, his father's visits became more frequent and changed in nature. He started what Draco often referred to in lessons of station. Then his father taught him all about what was expected of him as the Malfoy heir.

But that was it; his involvement with Draco was limited only to guiding his education and training. And, contrary to popular belief, his father had never trained him to be a Death Eater. Although he hadn't kept it secret that he hoped Draco to follow his footsteps in _everything_, he'd not trained Draco, himself, in the Dark Arts. Of course, he'd not dissuaded his interest. In fact, he'd often encouraged him, however discretely he might have done so.

Then his birthday had happened and his entire world had crumbled around him. How odd to think that half a year had passed by since he had come into his inheritance. Sometimes it felt as if time was on slow motion, other times it felt as if it were on hyper speed. Before Potter and Black had arrived, before his father had escaped, he'd almost enjoyed his life here. Well, perhaps not _enjoyed_, but he'd certainly gotten accustomed to it. He felt better in control of his emotions and his allure for one. Although, he supposed Severus' experimentation had something to do with that. The new and improved -- _slightly_ -- formula of his suppressant potion wasn't foolproof, but it was much better than the original had been.

What bothered Draco most of all, about _everything_ that had occurred since his birthday was his lack of control. He felt helpless without his magic, felt far more vulnerable than he was comfortable with feeling. His newly emerging feelings for Jacob were troublesome as well.

A snapping noise alerted him to the presence of another. He whipped around to discover Jacob and two others -- two ridiculously large boys, boys that were maybe even larger than Jacob, if that were possible.

"You shouldn't be here," said Jacob, his voice cold and detached. Draco ignored the tightening in his chest as his lips curled into a sneer involuntarily.

"I wasn't aware that you owned the beach," he said, archly. "I was under the impression it was public property..."

A look that Draco couldn't place flitted across Jacob's face. One of the boys, the largest one, place one hand on Jacob's shoulder. Draco narrowed his eyes at the action.

"It is public property," Jacob admitted at last.

"Then I am free to do as I wish, am I not?"

"Haven't you already done enough?" snarled the smaller of the two.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the boy, his lip still curled in disgust. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. _I've_ done nothing to Jacob, have I, Jacob? You are the one who ran away from me -- most rudely I might add -- without even a way to contact you further. If it wasn't for Bella giving my your address, I might have been forced to resort to more... creative means of locating you."

Jacob sighed, running his hands through his ebony hair. "Look, you shouldn't have come! I told you it wasn't safe -- and I meant it. I'm dangerous to be around!"

Again, Draco merely raised a blond brow. "And I'm not? I think you've forgotten what I am capable of...Need I remind you, you are still unaware of _my_ true status, I assure you, that I have more dangerous things to worry about than an adolescent werewolf, not even a proper one at that..." Draco pulled out his wand and twirled it in his fingers. "If you didn't want to see me, then you needn't lie. I'm a big boy.. I can handle the rejection."

That was the truth -- most of it, at any rate. He wasn't concerned that Jacob would hurt him -- in fact, he'd not even considered the possibility. With the Dark Lord and his father in pursuit of him, every other danger seemed insignificant in comparison.

"_No!_" Jacob exclaimed quickly, a bit too quickly, Draco thought. "I'm not... rejecting you." There was a pained expression on his face now.

Draco wasn't sure what unsettled him more. The fact that Jacob seemed to be in pain or the fact that the tightening in his chest was gone with that one simple proclamation. Both, probably, or, and this seemed more likely, he was unsettled because he felt the oddest desire to go to Jacob and comfort him. In fact, it was all he could do to not do so. He was very much bothered by the thought that he had somehow hurt Jacob. That was certainly new for him. He'd never cared much for the feelings of others, only now... well, _now_... he seemed to care, for Jacob's feelings at any rate. He wished that he could blame his sudden and fierce attraction to the werewolf on some sort of oddity brought on by his veela nature, but unfortunately, as he'd said before, there was no such thing as predestined mates for veelas, so the truth of the matter was that Draco merely liked the boy. He turned, then, to the two other boys and sneered.

"Perhaps a bit of privacy would be in order, don't you think?"

The taller one gave Jacob a searching look. Jacob had a look of resignation on his face, he nodded once and almost immediately, their unwanted guests turned to leave.

Once alone, the two stared at one another in absolute silence. Draco fidgeted nervously for a moment. He ignored his father's voice in his head -- _most unbecoming, Draco. Stay still. _-- and heaved a sigh. He was not going to apologize. He was absolutely not going to apologize.

The strained silence continued until Draco was forced to break it. "I... I didn't mean..." he paused and sighed again. "I wasn't trying to be unkind," he settled on, finally. It wasn't quite an apology. "I was simply stating fact. You and I... well, we're practically strangers, aren't we?"

Jacob said nothing, so Draco continued. "I don't want us to be, though. Strangers, that is."

Again, Jacob said nothing. He did, however, close the distance between the two and with only the slightest hesitation, pressed his lips against Draco's.


	12. AN

Hey everyone!

Updates have been ridiculously slow in coming, I know. I've no excuse other than school and a general lack of motivation. However, a break from school, work, and writing has given me a much needed push to finish things up. The only problem being that I have far too many fics. I cannot possibly update them all with any regularity once school commences next week. So, what I have decided to do is take a vote. The two fics garnering the highest votes will be the ones updated weekly until they are finished. I also will be making thorough outlines (something I have not done in the past) for the other fics. I am not abandoning any fic, so you need not worry! :D I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a lovely New Year.

_~ Koinaka_

Feel free to pm me with any questions you may have.


End file.
